Social suicide
by Rachel-xox
Summary: AU- Rachel has joined Glee Club, but what will she have to give up, to remain a part of it? *Puck/Rachel Matt/Santana Mike/Brittany Finn/Quinn Mr Schue/Miss P. Includes others from glee club*
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I've really wanted to write a glee fanfic, so I finally did. Hope it's ok!  
**

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman groaned as his alarm rang at the side of his bed that morning. He was wondering why it felt like he had no sleep, when he felt a small body shifting next to him. A smirk spread across his lips as he realised it was because of the petite brunette in his bed, that he didn't get much sleep last night.

"What are you smirking at?' said the petite brunette, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Just remembering that amazing thing you can do with your mouth" said Puck quickly jumping out of the bed as she reached over to hit him.

"Noah!" she moaned trying to stop the blush that she knew was already starting to cover her face.

He had just finished pulling up his boxers when his bedroom door flew open, and a little girl at the age of 5 came running in wearing pink princess pyjamas and jumped onto his bed.

"Dani what are you doing?" asked Noah, picking out a pair of jeans and pulling them on.

"I wanted to come and see you and Rachel" said Dani kneeling on his bed and looking up at him with her big brown eyes.

"Could you not come and see us when we were downstairs, and had clothes on?" he said looking over at Rachel who was holding the sheet tightly to her chest.

"Why would you not have clothes on? Do you not wear pyjamas to bed?"

"Of course we do" answered Rachel, jumping into the conversation. "It's just…some people don't like to show other people their pyjamas"

Rachel bit her lip to try and hold back a smile. She thought that she handled that question very well. However, she didn't have to hold back that smile anymore, as she saw Dani's eyes widen and start to fill with tears.

"Why can Noah see them and I can't?" mumbled Dani.

Noah, who had just finished brushing his teeth, came out of the bathroom just in time to hear Dani ask that question.

"Cause she likes me better brat, that's why" he said ruffling her hair as he walked by.

"That's not true Dani" sighed Rachel shooting a glare in Noah's direction. "It's because…It's because I don't want you to see them before we have our slumber party, and it's bad luck if more that one person sees them if they're new"

"We're going to have a slumber party?" asked Dani a smile now on her face.

"Yeah, we can watch our favourite movies, order pizza and have a good gossip"

"And where do I fit into all of this?" asked Noah.

"You're paying for the pizza and movies" smiled Rachel.

Noah sighed to himself knowing that would probably be the case. "C'mon brat, let's get you changed, and then you can help me make breakfast"

Dani waved at Rachel as she was told by her big brother to wait in her bedroom for him and he will be there in a minute.

"Its bad luck for more than one person to see your pyjamas?" repeated Noah trying not to laugh at her lame excuse.

"It was the best I could come up with" mumbled Rachel with a pout.

He smirked before bending down and giving her a kiss, gently biting her bottom lip as he pulled away.

"Pancakes good for you?"

"Uh huh. Now get out and shut the door so I can get ready"

"Whatever" he laughed giving her another kiss before leaving for his little sister's room to help her get ready.

Thirty minutes later Rachel walked into the kitchen dressed in her cheerios uniform, and saw Dani and Noah sat at the table eating pancakes. Dani looked up and spotted her.

"Hey Rachel. Me and Noah made chocolate chip pancakes for you 'cause we know that they're your favourite and that you like them"

"Obviously she likes them if they're her favourite" teased Noah shovelling a forkful of chocolate chip pancakes into his mouth.

"Stop teasing you're 5 year old little sister Noah"

"What? It will teach her to toughen up" he protested.

"She's only in kindergarten, she doesn't need to toughen up"

"Dani is a Puckerman, and Puckerman's need to be badasses"

"You can't say that in front of your sister" scolded Rachel.

"Like I said, she needs to learn to be a badass" smirked Noah.

* * *

**What do you think? Read and review, and I'm open to any ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Can I say everyone who put me on story alert and favourite story, please, please, please review. I really don't like it when I just get put on alert and no review. Thank you!**

"Rachel when are we gonna have our slumber party?" asked Dani, as Puck buckled her into her car seat.

"Whenever you want" answered Rachel climbing into the passenger seat. "We can have it tonight or tomorrow. But not Friday 'cause there's a football game"

"Tonight" squealed Dani clapping her hands happily.

Puck got in the drivers seat and pulled away from the curb. "I'm going to hang out with the guys then"

"You're not going to be there?" pouted Dani.

He looked at her through the rear-view mirror and gave a small smile at the pout he saw. He was positive she was spending too much time with Rachel.

"Nah, slumber parties aren't really my thing. But I'll be there to tuck you in"

Dani was happy with that answer. "Ok"

* * *

"No, no, no! These shoes are Gucci, and they are not getting ruined by a visit to the garbage" shouted Kurt Hummel trying to back away from the football players surrounding him.

Just as Puck and Rachel got out of his car they saw him getting thrown into the garbage. He got out spluttering, trying to peel all the junk off him. He glared at the football players laughing at him before storming away.

Kurt didn't pay attention to where he was walking and ended up barging into Rachel, which sent her flying into Puck. Once Puck was sure Rachel had her balance he went over to Kurt.

"Watch where the fuck you're walking Hummel" he spat.

Rachel quickly ran over to Puck and grabbed his arm. "Just leave it"

"No, the kid needs to learn some manners" said Puck shrugging off her hand.

"Manners?" scoffed Kurt. "I'm surprised you even know what they are. 'Cause it doesn't seem you have any, with the chucking me in a dumpster and all"

"You want a new face?" he threatened taking a step closer.

"As long as it doesn't look like your girlfriend's"

The minute those words left Kurt's mouth, he wished he had kept his mouth shut and carried on walking. When he saw Rachel's jaw drop open in shock he felt bad. He thought she was beautiful, but he couldn't think of a better comeback.

She had always been nice to him not that they talked or anything. But whenever she was around, she made sure Puck didn't do anything, and it was nice to have to worry about one less football player.

But when he saw Puck clench his fists he looked up to his face and saw that he was absolutely furious. He took a step back as Rachel stepped in front of him.

"Don't" she warned looking up at Puck as he was almost a foot taller than her.

"You serious? You think I'm going to let him get away with that?" he said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Please, for me. Can we have one day were you're not beating someone up?" she begged standing on her tiptoes and taking his face in her hands.

He inhaled and exhaled trying to calm himself down. He knew Rachel didn't like it when he got angry and started hitting everyone.

"I'll make it up to you" she whispered against his lips, briefly brushing them with her own.

Puck looked over her shoulder and glared at Kurt. "Get out of here"

Kurt Hummel did not need to be asked twice! He started to run in the opposite direction before Puck even finished talking.

Rachel beamed up at him. "Thank you"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, linking her fingers, and pressed her lips against his. The kiss soon turned passionate as Puck gently caressed Rachel's bottom lip with his tongue asking for entrance. She granted it and Puck slowly started to push his hand up her leg and under her cheerleading skirt.

"I think I just threw up a little bit in my mouth" a voice spoke from behind Rachel.

They pulled apart from each other, but not before Puck gave her a quick peck. Rachel turned around and saw Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Finn stood there.

"Good morning to you guys too" greeted Rachel sarcastically.

"Certainly seems like one of us is having a good morning" quipped Santana, walking over to Rachel and linking arms with her before dragging her away from Puck.

"Hey we were in the middle of something" called out Puck at the retreating forms making their way across the car park.

"Dude never get between best friend talk" said Finn slapping Puck on the shoulder.

Puck let out a small chuckle before making his way into school with Finn by his side. "How about we get Mike and Matt and do something tonight? Rachel's having a slumber party with Dani, so she'll probably invite Britt, Quinn and San anyway"

"Sure" nodded Finn.

* * *

It was after school, and Glee Club had just finished. Will Schuester didn't know why but it wasn't working. Something was missing from Glee Club and he needed to know what it was. He had just finished collecting his things when he heard a noise coming from the hallway. He looked down at his watch and saw that everyone should be out of here by now.

opened the door and looked out into the hallway, and what he heard and saw, he couldn't believe.

Rachel quickly walked down the hallway, heading for her locker as she knew Puck would be waiting for her in his car.

She had her iPod in and was singing along to Lady Gaga when she almost bumped into Mr Schuester

"Sorry Mr Schue. Didn't see you there" she apologised.

"No problem Rachel" he said looking at her in a daze.

"O-Ok then" she mumbled before giving him a confused look and carrying on to her locker.

Will Schuester right then and there made a promise to himself. No matter what he was going to get Rachel Berry to join Glee Club, even if it was the last thing he did. This was what Glee Club was missing-Rachel Berry!

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review and I'm open to any ideas.**

-SlumdogDelaware  
Goldstar20  
no name ()  
Barbie09  
Myra 'Trory' Dork  
moviejunkie92


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Can I say everyone who put me on story alert and favourite story, please, please, please review. I really don t like it when I just get put on alert and no review. Thank you!  
**

"I'm leaving now, so be good Dani" called Puck as he walked into the living room and saw Dani, Quinn, Rachel, Santana, and Brittany sat down and eating pizza.

"I will Noah" said Dani jumping into his arms and giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "Promise you won t be home too late?"

"I promise" he gave her a kiss on the cheek and set her down on the ground.

"I'll walk you out" said Rachel jumping up and following him out to his car. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, I won't be out too late" he answered wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing her gently against his car. "I was thinking, once your slumber party is over, we could have a little party of out own"

Rachel scrunched her nose, pretending to look deep in thought. "Hmm, I don't know, are you sure you won t be too tired?"

Puck scoffed at the thought. "Are you questioning my badassness? Believe me I am never too tired to for hot sex with my hot girlfriend"

"Noah, badassness isn't even a word/2 frowned Rachel.

"So not the point Berry"

"Fine" sighed Rachel. "As long as you re sure you can keep up" she winked at him before making her way back to the house, when a hand on her wrist tugging her back stopped her.

"I'll be able to, don t worry. Now, was it me or were you not even gonna kiss me. And it's one of my rules that you can't say goodbye without a goodbye kiss"

"So you kiss your boys as well then?" asked Rachel biting her lip as she linked her hands together behind Puck s neck.

"Well no that's different" stuttered Puck.

"Uh huh" she nodded with an amused look on her face.

"Shut up. Now am I gonna get a kiss from my girl or what?"

She shrugged. "I guess"

Puck grinned down at her, before leaning down to her level and covering her lips with his own. It wasn t as fiery as their other kisses, it was soft and gentle, their lips lightly brushing together, but it was just as passionate.

Puck pulled away slowly. "I need to go"

"I know" agreed Rachel, yet she pressed her lips to his again.

He protested knowing he was gonna be late. "Rach"

Rachel gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Ok. I ll see you later"

"Don't get all tired on me tonight" he joked, slapping her butt as she walked away from him.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at him biting her lip and sending him a wink.

As soon as she walked through the door, she was attacked by Dani saying that she was taking too long and that her pizza was getting cold.

Half hour later, Rachel, Quinn and Dani were spread out on one couch, and Brittany and Santana were on the other one as they all watched The Lion King. Rachel looked at her friends and couldn t be happier.

She hadn't had the best life growing up. She had a dad that she hardly ever saw, a week every month at the most. He was too busy working away , more like doing his secretary she thought. Her mom had died when she was just a few months old, and she couldn t remember anything about her, only that her dad said she looked like her.

But looking around her, this was the family she wanted. She had the three greatest best friends anyone could ask for. And her boyfriend's family was the one she always wanted. Puck's mom was like the mom she never had, and his little sister was like the one she always wanted. Puck's mom knew that her dad was hardly ever home, so she always let Rachel stay over or let Puck stay at hers. She figured that they were going to do stuff even if she said no, so why not let them do it sensibly?

And Puck! She was glad that he was her boyfriend. They had got together in the February of their freshman year, it was now October and they were still going strong. She loved him, she really did, but she just didn't want to jump ahead. Rachel liked letting things run its course.

The next thing she knew she was being shook awake and Quinn, Santana and Brittany were looking down at her.

She yawned and stretched as she sat up on the couch careful not to wake Dani who had also fallen asleep. "What time is it?"

"10.30" answered Quinn getting her bag and car keys.

"Noah's not back yet?" asked Rachel, and just as she did Puck walked through the front door.

"Yeah he's here now" said Brittany.

She tried to contain her smile. "I've seen him thanks Britt"

Santana walked over and gave her a hug. "We've gotta get going. We'll see you tomorrow"

They all gave her a hug and said goodbye to Puck before they walked out of his house.

"Hey, sorry I'm late" apologised Puck kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't sweat it, I didn't even realise what time-"

" You fell asleep" stated Puck already knowing why she didn't realise the time.

Rachel pouted knowing she couldn't lie her way out of it. "Ok I did. But it's a lot of work having to look after a five year old" Puck looked at her. "And obviously you know that because you live with a five year old. So I'm going to shut up now"

Puck rolled his eyes and bent down to pick up Dani from her position on the couch. She fidgeted and started to whimper. "Hey, sshh, it s me"

Dani lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. "Noah?"

"Yeah come on, I'm taking you to bed" He adjusted her so she was in a more comfortable position in his arms.

"You kept your promise" she mumbled relaxing her head on his chest already falling back asleep.

He kissed her on the forehead and started up the stairs towards her bedroom, knowing Rachel was behind him. He peeled back her princess covers once he was in her room and placed her on her bed. He tucked her in under the covers, placed her favourite teddy bear under her arm and gave her another kiss on her forehead before leaving and making his way to his own room.

He didn't see Rachel on his bed when he walked in, so he knew she must be in his bathroom. Puck walked in and saw her washing her face with some cream shit that she always puts on.

He grabbed his toothbrush and placed it under the tap. "Why do you put all that shit on your face?"

Rachel sent him an annoyed look. "It is not shit thank you very much. It is moisturiser, it make my skin soft and clean"

"Your skin feels soft enough to me" he muttered as he spat out his toothpaste.

"And it is soft because I use this"

He put his toothbrush back and walked out of the bathroom. "Whatever"

By the time Rachel had finished in the bathroom, Noah was laid in bed looking up at the ceiling.

Rachel got under the comforter beside him. "You're not getting tired on me now are ya?"

His upper body quickly shot up. "Hell no"

Rachel pushed him back down with a grin. "Good"

She pulled the covers back slightly so she could climb on top of Puck, a leg on either side of his hips. She brought her head down and kissed her way up his chest until she finally reached his lips.

The kiss started out slow and soft, but soon turned quick and passionate. Puck placed his hands at the small of her back and pushed her closer to him. He ran his hands up and down her back and then decided to take her tank top. He ran one of his hands up her back, pulling her top up while he went and managed to lift it over her head.

Puck quickly flipped them over so he was on top. He gently travelled his fingers down her neck until he reached her chest. He circled her right nipple with his index finger, before taking it into his mouth and gently caressing her left breast.

Rachel pressed his head closer to her chest and arched her back in pleasure. "Noah" He paid the same amount of attention to her other breast and gently caressed her stomach as his hand travelled further down her body.

His hands stopped at her hips and he gently tugged at the waistband of her pyjama shorts, before taking those off with one fast tug bring her underwear with them as well. His hands moved south a little bit further before they reached their destination.

He rubbed the bundle of nerves and swiftly entered a finger. Puck heard Rachel s breathing grow heavier and smirked down at her and brought his head down to hers. When his tongue entered her mouth, he added another finger, and swallowed Rachel s moan with the kiss.

A few minutes later Rachel came undone in his arms. He kissed her again, nipping at her bottom lip. He reached over to the draw in his night stand and pulled out a condom. He made a move to open it, when he felt Rachel's small hand wrapping around his manhood.

She slowly moved her hand up and down and it was like torture, her hands were the second best thing wrapped around it. The first is her mouth.

"C'mon babe" he pleaded with her. He needed to be inside her now, he felt like he was going to explode.

She pulled his bottom lip with her teeth and let go of his manhood, but not before giving it a squeeze.

He ripped the condom open with his teeth and rolled it on. Puck laid over Rachel, resting on his hands at the side of her head.

He looked down at her with an evil glint in his eye. "You ready for some badass Puckerman sex?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and he quickly entered her, both moaning at the feeling of him being inside her. His pace was slow, exiting a little bit before thrusting back in. Rachel leaned up and bit at his earlobe. "Harder"

He gave her a look that read you asked for it . He pulled out and thrust all the way back in. She moaned loudly and he had to cover her mouth with his own so she didn't wake his little sister. He did this again repeatedly until they were both close. He placed his hand between them and massaged her clit until she orgasms. Within a few seconds she did. Rachel swore that was the best orgasm of her life. After a couple more thrusts Puck soon followed after collapsing on top of her out of breath.

He rolled off of her and took the condom off before tying it up and getting up to put it in the trash can in his bathroom. Puck returned to see Rachel still laying on her back breathing heavily. He got under the comforter and pulled her towards him.

Puck leaned over and gave her a long, slow kiss. "I think that was some pretty hot sex"

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter. Please read and review, and I am open to any ideas. Also I don t write smut at all, so if you re not happy with it, or would prefer me not to write it. Please tell me, I wouldn t mind either way if this story had smut or not.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I only got 4 reviews last chapter :(. What happened? But thankyou to those who did review.**

maggiequeen  
moviejunkie92  
augustine4  
Myra 'Trory' Dork  


"Sorry what was that?" asked Rachel. She was sure she heard incorrectly.

"I want you to join Glee Club" Rachel just looked at Mr Schue, wondering what planet he came from.

"I'm a cheerio" she explained slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"And?" shrugged Mr Schue. Rachel rolled her eyes. He just didn't get it.

"And cheerio's and glee club don't mix together"

"Who said?"

She took a deep breath trying to keep calm. "It's the rules of high school. Popular people don't mix with nerds. No offence"

"So you've always followed the rules then Rachel?" Damn! He had her there.

"Well…no…but"

"Exactly, there is nothing stopping you from joining glee club. You have an amazing voice, and we really need more members so we can perform at sectionals" Mr Schue smiled at her knowing he was just about to get what he wanted.

Rachel sat up straighter "Sectionals? They actually have competitions for this stuff?"

"Yeah" He tried to keep the grin off his face, but Rachel looked like a little child who had walked into a store full of candy. "The exact same as cheerleading competitions"

Rachel scratched her hand which she just realised she always seemed to do when she was nervous. "I don't know"

"Practice is at 2.45. If you're there make sure you have prepared a song"

"Okay" She picked up her books off her desk and started to walk to the door to leave his classroom.

"Rachel" She turned around. "Yeah?"

He gave her a small smile. "You really are an amazing singer"

She nodded at him. "Thanks Mr Schue" She walked out of his classroom, and made her way to the bleachers where her friends always spent free period.

* * *

Rachel walked out onto the bleachers and saw Puck, Brittany, Quinn, Santana and Finn sat there joking around. Rachel walked over and sat down on Puck's knee. His hand automatically wrapped itself around her waist and his hand rested on her hip.

"What did Mr Schue want?" he asked taking a drink of his Gatorade.

Rachel decided to tell him the truth, she wanted to know what he thought of it. "He wanted me to join glee club"

Puck chocked on his drink and spat it out in front of him coughing. "What?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Glee club, are you serious? Why would he even bother asking you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like you would actually consider joining that freak club, it only means slushies and dumpster trips everyday"

"What, by you?" snapped Rachel getting up off his lap.

Puck also stood up towering almost a foot over Rachel. "Excuse me?"

"Is that who I'm gonna get chucked into a dumpster by? You?"

"You mean you're actually thinking about joining? No way am I letting my girl join homo-explosion" protested Puck.

"Letting me? I am not your property Noah Puckerman!" Rachel shouted resisting the urge to stomp her foot.

"Rach sweetie Puck's right" said Santana. Rachel turned round and looked at her. Not Santana too! She was really counting on her support.

"What happened to supporting your best friends with the decision they make?" asked Rachel crossing her arms over her chest, almost like she was protecting herself.

"We do support you Rach!" sighed Santana trying to find the right words. "It's just joining glee club is social suicide. Think of what it would do to your popularity"

"I can't believe you actually want to join homo-explosion" Puck muttered.

Rachel glared at him. "Stop calling it that!"

"Why? That's what it is" Puck glared right back at her.

"Screw you, you jerk" she yelled storming past him.

"You already have" he called out to her. Rachel turned round and she didn't even need to look at his face to know that he would have a smirk planted there. Her mouth dropped open in shock and she could feel tears coming to her eyes. She just shook her head sadly at him before walking away from him.

"Damn it" cursed Puck walking away in the opposite direction.

"What the hell just happened?" asked Quinn.

"Rachel and Puck had fight about her wanting to join glee club, and then they both walked away angry" commented Brittany.

"We knew that Britt" chuckled Finn putting his arm around Quinn's shoulders.

"I don't get why he's so angry though" said Brittany.

Quinn, Santana and Finn just looked at her confused.

"We're her friend's right?" she waited for their nod before she continued. "So like she said friends are meant to support each other, especially best friends. Big deal if she wants to join homo-explos-sorry I meant glee club. As long as she doesn't care about getting a slushie in the face everyday, then neither should we. We've just gotta be there with an extra uniform for her, and be right at her side"

"I think that's the smartest thing you've ever said Britt" said Quinn looking at her friend in shock.

"Thank you" she said with a grin. "Now I think we need to go and find our friends and make sure they're not killing one another"

* * *

Rachel stormed into the auditorium and literally collapsed onto the piano bench. Who the hell did Puck think he was telling her what she could and could not do? She was Rachel Berry and nobody told her what to do.

She looked at the piano keys in front of her and slowly began to play them. She had first learnt to play the piano when she was 7 years old by her grandma. She died a few months later, but Rachel wanted to make her proud so she carried on with piano lessons, and now she's a pro.

She needed someway to let her frustrations out, so she decided singing was the safest way to do it. She was sick of stupid guys with stupid haircuts, who thought stupid things _(like_ _telling people what they can't do)_, she was fed up of all the stupid!

Rachel softly began to sing along with the piano. It was the first song that came to her mind, not surprisingly considering it was her favourite.

_There's a hero  
If you look inside your heart  
You don't have to be afraid  
Of what you are  
There's an answer  
If you reach into your soul  
And the sorrow that you know  
Will melt away_

And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you

_It's a long road  
When you face the world alone  
No one reaches out a hand  
For you to hold  
You can find love  
If you search within yourself  
And the emptiness you felt  
Will disappear_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

_Lord knows  
Dreams are hard to follow  
But don't let anyone  
Tear them away  
Hold on  
There will be tomorrow  
In time  
You'll find the way_

_And then a hero comes along  
With the strength to carry on  
And you cast your fears aside  
And you know you can survive  
So when you feel like hope is gone  
Look inside you and be strong  
And you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

"Wow" she quickly spun around and saw her three best friends stood behind her looking at her in shock.

"You have got an amazing voice" complimented Santana. _Funny, that's exactly what Mr Schue said._

Rachel just smiled back not really sure what to say to them. "Ok, we know you're a little bit upset with us" spoke Quinn stepping closer to her. "But Brittany actually said something that made sense earlier. As long as you're ok about hanging with the freaks-and I mean that in the nicest way possible- then there's no reason that we also shouldn't be ok about it"

"Obviously Noah doesn't feel the same" mumbled Rachel. Quinn came and sat down next to her on the piano bench. "In his own weird way he's protecting you"

Rachel raised one perfectly shaped eyebrow. "How do you figure that one?" Quinn looked at her like she was crazy. "Damn, for someone who is doing way above average at school, you sure are dense when it comes to Puck"

"Ok, sorry" apologised Quinn when Rachel just looked at her, hinting to get on with it. "Puck doesn't want you to join glee, because he knows what it entails. He throws slushies at them and throws that Hummel kid in the dumpster everyday. Do you really think he wants you to be treated like that?"

"Now you are really confusing me. Do you agree with Noah? Because I keep getting mixed signals"

"All I'm saying is that I can see where he's coming from. But whether you decide to join that's up to you and no one else"

"And before you go all crazy ass on Puck" Santana piped up. "Talk to him and try to see his side of things"

Rachel nodded in understanding. She turned and gave Quinn a hug, which resulted in Santana joining, which then resulted in Brittany wrapping her arms around the three of them. "I love you guys" mumbled Rachel as she was squashed in the middle. "We love you too Rach" smiled Brittany hugging them all tighter if that was even possible.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing without a spotter?" asked Finn walking into the training room to see Puck working out.

"Too angry to even think straight" muttered Puck not looking up from the spot on the wall he was focused on. "Maybe you should calm down then" suggested Finn.

Puck took his eyes off the wall and looked up at Finn. "Easier said than done" Puck sat up and wiped a hand over his face.

"I just don't get it. Why the fuck would she want to join glee club? She's a cheerio, isn't there like a rule saying she can't do both" ranted Puck.

"Rachel doesn't stick to the rules we both know that. But why are you so pissed off about her wanting to join glee?" asked Finn sitting down at one of the machines.

"As soon as it gets out that Rachel's joined glee, she's going to be treated like the rest of them are. I may be a stud, but I can't protect her from the whole hockey team"

"No one said she needed protecting Puck. She's a tough girl and she knows how to handle herself. Look at her, she's in a relationship with you and she can handle your ass." Puck let out a chuckle knowing that was true. "But you're assuming things Puck. Rachel's head cheerleader and most popular girl in school, and she's also dating you. No one would do anything to her, and you never know she may even make glee club cool"

* * *

**I am hoping I can get more reviews this chapter! Please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day! But I need to say again, if you put my story on alert please, please, please review aswell!  
**

* * *

Puck was sitting in American History trying to concentrate, but he couldn't. All he kept thinking about was Rachel and god damn glee club. Some part of him thought that maybe Finn was right and she wouldn't get slushied. But he didn't want to take the chance that she would, and no girl of his was gonna get treated like that.

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even realise it was the end of class until the last person had walked out. Puck shot up out of his seat and held back the need to run to Rachel's cooking class. He turned the corner and saw Rachel putting her books in her locker.

"Can we talk?" he asked once he had reached her and was standing behind her. Rachel turned around to look at him but stayed silent. "Please?"

"You mean actually talk? Or where you yell at me and tell me what I am allowed to do?"

"Damn it Rachel, I haven't got time for this. I've got to get to practice" snapped Puck.

"You haven't got time for your girlfriend? Well you know what _Puck_? I haven't got time for this either, I've got to go to glee" she slammed her locker shut and went to walk past him when he took her arm in a firm grip, but still gentle enough so that he wasn't hurting her.

"You're still going?" he asked. He thought he made it clear how he felt about that.

"What, you think just 'cause you don't like the idea of me joining the 'freak club', that I wouldn't join just to make you happy? Dream on buddy! I do what I want"

"Fine you wanna join homo-explosion and become a freak, then be my guest. But just remember when you get slushied as you're walking down the hallway, I warned you that it would happen" He took one last look at her before walking away.

Rachel leant her head back against her locker and tried to keep her tears at bay but it was no use. One slowly made a trail down her cheek. Another one followed and then another. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and opened her locker to look in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. Her eyes were a little red but apart from that there were no clear signs that she had been crying. She took a deep breath, shut her locker and made her way to the choir room.

* * *

Mr Schue looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was 2.50. "I'm sorry guys, I guess she isn't coming" He turned back to face the glee members. "Who was it gonna be Mr Schue?" asked Mercedes.

"Sorry I'm late" He looked over at the door and saw Rachel standing there nervously playing with the hem of her cheerleading skirt.

"No problem Rachel. I'm just glad you made it" he said sending her a smile, and he received one in return. "Guys this is our new member"

"Can she even sing?" asked Mercedes looking Rachel up and down. Mr Schue just smiled. "You're about to see now. You prepared a song right?" Rachel nodded. "Well let's hear it"

"Wait, you want me to sing it in front of them" Mercedes snickered. "Well that's the whole point of glee club princess" Rachel glared at her and gritted her teeth. "Do not call me princess" Mr Schue decided he needed to intervene before a catfight ensued. "Mercedes that's enough. When you're ready Rachel"

Rachel sighed and stood over by the piano. She gave the pianist the music, took a deep breath and gave him a nod indicating that she was ready to begin.

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream  
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within

Young girl, don't hide  
You'll never change if you just run away  
Young girl, just hold tight  
And soon you're gonna see your brighter day

Now in a world where innocence is quickly claimed  
It's so hard to stand your ground when you're so afraid  
No one reaches out a hand for you to hold  
When you're lost outside look inside to your soul

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within

Yeah...  
Life is a journey  
It can take you anywhere you choose to go  
As long as you're learning  
You'll find all you'll ever need to know

You'll make it  
You'll make it  
Just don't go forsaking yourself  
No one can stop you  
You know that I'm talking to you

When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself  
Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin  
To trust the voice within

Young girl don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall

Rachel looked at the glee members and gave a small smile when she noticed that all their mouths were open in shock. "White girl can sing" whispered the girl, who she now knew was Mercedes. She saw Kurt beside her get a tissue out of his pocket and wipe his eyes. "That was beautiful"

"Ok guys, this is Rachel. And Rachel that's Mercedes, Kurt, Tina and Artie" said Mr Schue introducing them all. "Hey" she greeted giving them a small wave.

"We need to be practising hard today. I managed to convince Principal Figgins to let us perform in a special assembly tomorrow during sixth period. So we need to work our butts off, now I've come up with a song"

Thirty minutes later and the group were getting pissed. "Hell to the naw" spoke Mercedes as she stopped singing and dancing. "No way am I singing disco at the assembly. No offence Mr Schue but the song is lame" Mr Schue shook his head disagreeing. "Everybody loves a bit of disco Mercedes. Now back to the top"

At 4.00 Rachel shuffled out of practice with Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes exhausted. "If w-we sing t-that song tomorrow, we are g-gonna get more slushies than we already d-do" stuttered Tina. Rachel smiled when a thought came to her. "You're right, so that is why we are not singing that song. We are going to sing something that teenagers actually listen to nowadays" Artie shook his head, he wasn't so sure about this. "But Mr Schue said we have to do that song"

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him" said Kurt. Rachel grinned glad they were accepting her. "We'll have to think of something quick. When is your free period?"

They all answered fifth and Rachel was glad they all had the same as her. She told them to meet her in the auditorium during their free before she said goodbye to them. She was about to walk past the car park and out of school when Finn came up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "I've been asked-well more like told-to give you a ride home"

"Tell him I can make my own way home. But thank you Finn" said Rachel. She was about to turn away when she saw Puck walking towards the car park. She just looked at him while fiddling with the strap of her bag that was hanging off her shoulder. Puck looked up at her, and she realised she was about to start crying, so she did what she did best. She walked away.

She had hardly made it 10 steps across the parking lot, and was still in full view of Puck and Finn when a car pulled up beside her. The window rolled down and she saw Kurt driving and Mercedes in the passenger seat. "You want a ride?" She glanced to where Puck was stood and saw that he was still staring at her. She looked back in the car and saw Mercedes and Kurt looking at her expectantly. "Sure, thanks" she answered. She opened the car door and slid in trying to keep her gaze away from Puck.

Mercedes fiddled with the radio, trying to drown out the awkward silence. "How come your boyfriend ain't dropping you off princess?" Rachel looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Don't call me princess and he's busy" She was glad at this moment in time that she was able to think of lies up on the spot.

"Trouble in paradise" she sing-songed. "Me and Puck are fine so why don't you mind your own business" snapped Rachel glaring at her. Kurt quickly glanced at them both before focusing on the road again. "Retract the claws please. Now where do you live Rachel?" Rachel took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Burrow Street".

Ten minutes later they pulled into Rachel's driveway. As Kurt stopped the car he realised there was only Rachel's in the driveway, he glanced over at Mercedes and saw that she noticed this too. Mercedes never the one to keep her mouth shut decided to ask. "Your parents not home?" Rachel opened the car door. She wanted to get out of here as fast as possible. "My mom's dead and my dad is hardly ever around" She got out of the car without looking at them. "Thanks for the ride" she shut the car door behind her and walked towards her front door. She stepped onto her porch and heart Kurt's tires squealing out of her driveway.

Rachel picked her keys out of her bag and unlocked the door. She shut it behind her and dropped her bag on the floor. She ran upstairs and went straight to her iPod, she shuffled through the songs, trying to think of one they could sing at the assembly tomorrow. The searching continued for at least a good ten minutes before she found what she was looking for. "Perfect"

* * *

"Noah" squealed Dani running towards him. Puck opened his arms and she jumped right into them. "Hey brat"

"Where's Rachel?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck as he started walking to his car. "She can't come over tonight, she's busy" A pout fell on her face and he held her tighter feeling guilty that his baby sister was upset. "But don't worry we'll have fun just the two of us, and we can even call mom at grandma's later" Dani seemed happy enough so he put her down letting her run ahead of him to his car.

Puck scratched the back of his mohawk as he followed his baby sister to his car. It was times like this he was glad Rachel was there. Rachel always kept Dani occupied by braiding her hair, watching cartoons with her while he made dinner. When he get's home he knew he would have a lot to do. He just hoped he would be able to handle it all.

* * *

**Please read and review!**

Berlian  
ReadingIsMy6thSense13  
caitie ()  
pinkfanatic454  
ally2892  
xSpencer-Rose  
kezztip  
(dot)Sydelko(dot)  
48  
marinka  
maggiequeen  
moviejunkie92  
Myra 'Trory' Dork


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day! But I need to say again, if you put my story on alert please, please, please review as well!  
Thank you:**

Berlian  
ReadingIsMy6thSense13  
kezztip  
lilac17  
marinka  
maggiequeen  
moviejunkie92  
Myra 'Trory' Dork  
Poshy  
KatieJoanna 

* * *

Puck kept tossing and turning in his bed trying to let sleep overcome him. But it wasn't happening. He sat up and turned towards his bedroom door when he heard it slowly creek open. "What are you doing up?" he asked gently when he saw Dani tip toe into his room wit her teddy bear dangling from her had. "I had a nightmare" she mumbled looking at the dark blue carpet on the floor. "Can I sleep in here with you?"

Puck watched as she ran her tiny foot nervously over his carpet, almost as if she thought he would say no. "Just don't take up all the bed" he joked moving over to the right side so she could climb in the bed. Dani managed to climb in with a bit of effort and Noah pulled the comforter over her. She crawled closer and rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "I love you Noah" she slurred already falling asleep. "I love you too brat" he kissed her softly on the head and closed his eyes, prepared to get some sleep.

Puck awoke startled to his alarm going off. He felt a small pressure on his chest and looked down to see Dani laid completely on top of him. Puck lifted her off his chest and let her rest while he went and got a shower and got ready. Once he had his shower, brushed his teeth and got changed he decided to wake up Dani. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and saw that he had enough time to give her a bath. He walked over to the bed and gently shook her shoulder. "C'mon Dani, time to get up" "Do I have to?" was the response.

"Yes. Now pick out what you want to wear, while I run you a bath" Dani smiled at him and walked to her room to pick out her clothes for the day. Not a minute later she walked back in. "Can it have bubbles?" she asked. Puck laughed before shooing her out of the room. "Yeah, just hurry up brat"

* * *

Kurt had just shut his car door when he saw the football players surround him. "Hello gentlemen" Puck just smirked at him before putting his arm around his shoulder and directing him to the dumpster with the rest of the footballers following behind. Kurt sighed knowing the morning ritual he threw his Marc Jacobs bag to one of the football players as well as his D&G jacket. Just as Puck had lifted him from under his arms and one of Puck's friends had hold of his legs, a petite brunette came walking towards them, interrupting what they were about to do.

He saw Rachel look at the football player that was holding him before looking down at his legs. The guy took the hint and dropped his legs and backing away. Kurt didn't know what was going on between her and Puck, because she just looked at him blankly before grabbing his arm and pulling him away from Puck's grip. She walked towards the school building holding onto Kurt's wrist while grabbing his bag and jacket on the way. "Thank you for that. It's a pain trying to get all that junk out of you hair"

"I'm sorry" Rachel apologised falling into step with him walking down the hallway. They gained many curious glances. People were wondering why the hell the head cheerio was talking to the gay kid that gets chucked in the dumpster everyday. Kurt furrowed his eyebrows thinking what the hell was she sorry for. "What are you apologising for?" Rachel looked at him out of the corner of her eye and scratched her hand nervously. "I'm sorry that it's always Puck who throws you in with the trash" Kurt shrugged. "Don't worry about it, you can't control your boyfriend"

"I don't know if he's even my boyfriend"

"What do you mean?" asked Kurt coming to a stop as they reached his locker. Rachel let out a breath and leaned back against the locker next to his. "We had a fight about me joining glee club. To put it mildly, let's just say he didn't approve when he found out"

"No offence and I hope you don't mind me saying this, but if he doesn't support you then maybe you don't want him as your boyfriend" Rachel started at Kurt's back as he walked to homeroom, thinking maybe he was right.

After homeroom, Rachel went to find Puck. Seen as though they both had English literature, she knew he wouldn't mind skipping. She caught up with him just before he entered the class. "Can we skip?" she asked him scratching her hand again. Puck nodded following her down the hallway. She walked into the gym knowing that no one was using it this period. Rachel sat down on the bleachers putting her hands underneath her legs so she didn't fidget, and Puck sat next to her. "I wanted to talk to you about us" started Rachel praying that the tears she felt building up behind her eyes wouldn't fall.

"Ok" Puck nodded at her to continue not really knowing what else to say. Rachel took a deep breath knowing she needed to get it all out as quick as she could, if she left it any longer she wouldn't be able to say what she wanted to. "I'm fed up of fighting with you over glee club. I'd tell you I'm sorry that I joined but I'm not, because the people there are great and I've only just met them. The only thing I'm sorry about is that you can't be happy for me. I'm doing something I love besides cheerleading, and I wish you could understand that. But I know you can't so I'm not gonna make you. And I know you're trying to protect me in your own weird way but maybe I didn't need protecting. Maybe all I needed was you to be ok with this. We're performing 6th period, I just thought I should tell you in advance so you don't get embarrased" Rachel ended her speech and could feel the numerous tears running down her face. She sat there waiting for Puck to say something, but he just sat there motionless staring at the floor.

Rachel stood up and started to walk out of the gym. A hand on her wrist stopped her, and she turned around to face Puck. But before she could say anything his lips crashed down onto hers. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back for a moment before pulling away. She slowly shook her head trying to get out of the daze she was in, and walked away from him still looking at him before she turned and almost ran out of the gym. Puck watched as the doors slammed shut behind her. "Knock 'em dead" he whispered.

* * *

**Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day! But I need to say again, if you put my story on alert please, please, please review as well! I just was to thank ReadingIsMy6thSense13. Your reviews help me a lot, so there is a little something for you in this chapter.**

"What's up with her?" asked Mercedes nodding at Rachel. Kurt looked over to where she was indicating and sighed. "She and Puck are having relationship problems" She furrowed her eyebrows. "But I thought they were like the golden couple" "Well glee put a stop to that I guess" said Kurt shrugging his shoulders.

He nudged Mercedes on the arm and gave her a pointed look before making his way over to Rachel who had just finished putting her books in her locker. "You fancy going off campus for lunch with us?" asked Kurt once he reached her. Rachel smiled at his offer but looked at Mercedes. "You ok with this?" Mercedes shrugged giving her a small smile, "Us glee clubbers have got to stick together. And seeing as though we will be seeing a lot of each other, we figured you might need someone to talk to about…you know" she trailed off not knowing whether mentioning Puck was a sore subject.

"Thanks" said Rachel expressing her gratitude and walking with them to find Tina and Artie before getting into Kurt's car with Mercedes and pulling out of school with Tina and Artie following behind them in Tina's car. They decided to go to Starbuck just to get a light lunch because they all felt nervous about performing in front of the school.

They had to perform two songs which were decided by Mr Schue. The first song no one had a problem with (they were shocked that Mr Schue actually came up with that song). However, the second one which was part of the disco genre, no way were they going to sing that! Rachel told them about her song choice, and suggested having Mercedes as lead. But Mercedes just said that Rachel should do it, as she was the one that had something to prove. She needed to prove that anybody from any clique could be part of glee club.

As they were nibbling on their sandwiches, Rachel told them about the talk she had with Puck during first period. She told them that basically it was an ultimatum. If he didn't support her then she was done and their relationship was over. When he would make his decision, she didn't know. But she wasn't going to wait around for him. So if she didn't know by tomorrow morning, then she was going to assume that he didn't support her.

Rachel tried to up the mood by talking about what clothes they could wear while performing. They all figured out a colour scheme to wear and just before the end of lunch they were going to get the clothes from their homes. After they got their clothes, they rushed to school and arrived there just after the start of fourth period.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late" apologised Rachel to Mr Schue and she slipped into her seat between Brittany and Quinn in Spanish. Mr Schue nodded at her, telling her next time to make sure she's on time before continuing his class. "Where were you?" whispered Quinn when his back was turned. "I went to Starbucks" she answered, not giving any extra detail.

"Without me? Damn, I really want one of their cookies" Rachel laughed glad that Quinn didn't ask who she went with. This was the first time she had spoke to any of her friends since they heard her sing yesterday in the auditorium. She'd been busy with glee that she didn't really think about the cheerios. Mentioning the cheerios, what was Coach S going to say when she found out one of her cheerios had joined glee club.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Rachel didn't realise class had ended until Brittany nudged her. "Sorry, I spaced out for a moment there" "You coming to practice?" asked Brittany as the three girls walked out of the room and down the hallway. "I can't" said Rachel shrugging apologetically. "I have to go glee practice. We have to perform at the assembly, so we need to try and make sure it's perfect" "Cool" nodded Quinn knowing how nervous Rachel was about this. "We'll see you there then. You better make us proud Rach" Rachel smiled and gave them both a hug and made her way to the auditorium.

Rachel walked in and saw them all sat on the stage waiting for her. "You ready to learn some sexy ass moves?" Mercedes looked over at her and smiled. "Hell to the yeah" They had to run through the choreography a few times until it was perfect, but they were all happy with the final result. They were glad Mr Schue came running in just as they finished their choreography. "Guy's you've got fifteen minutes until the assembly, you need to get changed"

Everyone ran to their lockers to get their clothes. Rachel, Mercedes and Tina got changed in the girl's restroom, and Kurt was forced to get changed in the male restroom so Artie wouldn't be by himself.

"You ready for this white girl?" asked Mercedes as they were standing behind the curtain, waiting for Mr Schue to introduce them. She shook her head, trying to stop the butterflies from flying in her stomach. "Nope"

She was so nervous she didn't even hear Mr Schue introduce them or notice that the curtain had opened revealing the glee club. Rachel did however hear the gasps from the crowd as they all saw her standing with the 'school freaks'. The music started and she decided to forget about it. She was not going to let the club down, she was going to sing her heart out and show that she could do this. She took a deep breath as Artie began to sing.

**-Artie. **_–Everyone._

**I love the way she fills her clothes**

**She looks just like them girls in vogue**

**I love the way she plays it cool**

**I think that she is beautiful**

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

**She's pretty**

**A fittie**

**She got a boyfriend though and that's a pity**

**She's flirty turned thirty**

**Ain't that the age a girl gets really dirty**

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

**I love the way she bites her lip**

**I love the way she shakes her hips**

**I love the way she makes me drool**

**I think that she is beautiful**

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_Well she's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

**A stunner**

**I wonder?**

**Was she this fit when she was 10 years younger?**

**Come see me discretely**

**She said she's got a trick or two to teach me**

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_How we'll make it through this_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

**I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely  
I think that you are lovely**

**I think that you are beautiful**

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_She's so lovely_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

**How we'll make it through this**

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

**How we'll make it through this**

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

**How we'll make it through this**

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

**How we'll make it through this**

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

**How we'll make it through this**

_I don't know_

_I don't know_

_I don't know _

"Oh god, I feel nauseous" mumbled Rachel knowing her song was going to start playing in a minute. "Well don't" said Mercedes giving her no room to argue. "Show 'em what you're made of" Mercedes winked at her and Rachel stepped forward so she was in the middle.

**-Rachel **_-Everyone_ -Back up

**I saw him dancin' there by the record machine  
I knew he must have been about 17  
The beat was going strong  
Playin my favorite song  
I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me**  
(yeah me)  
**I could tell it wouldn't be long till he was with me**  
(yeah with me)  
**Singin**  
_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll so come and take the time and  
Dance with me_  
**Ow!**

**He smiled so I got up and asked for his name  
But that don't matter he said, 'cause it's all the same.  
He said, can I take you home?  
Where we can be alone  
And next we're moving on, and he was with me**  
(yeah me)  
**We were moving on, and singing that same ol' song**  
(Yeah with me)  
**Singin**  
_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
Dance with me_  
**Ow!**

**I love rock and roll, yeah  
Cause it soothes my soul, yeah  
I love rock and roll, aye yeah aye yeah**

**He said, can I take you home?  
Where we can be alone  
And next we're moving on, and he was with me**  
(yeah me)  
**We were moving on, and singing that same ol' song**  
(Yeah with me)  
**Singin**  
_I love rock and roll, so put another dime in the  
Juke box baby  
I love rock and roll, so come and take the time and  
Dance with me_

I love rock'n'roll  
**(rock'n'roll)**  
So put another dime in the jukebox baby  
I love rock'n'roll  
So come and take the time and dance with me  
**(I said dance with me)**  
I love rock'n'roll  
**(Oh oh oh) **  
So come and take and dance with me

They all stood there breathing heavily before Rachel saw the cheerios jump up and applauding for them. Slowly everyone else joined in, but the people on stage all knew that this hadn't changed anything for them. The glee club was still at the bottom of the social hierarchy. Rachel looked around trying to find Puck but she couldn't see him. She looked over to where Finn was sitting and he shrugged his shoulders, answering her unasked question. _Where was he?_

She spotted something at the corner of her eye near the gym doors. She turned her head in that direction and saw the back of a head with a mohawk walking through them and out of the gym. _He came _she thought. But Rachel didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing considering Puck didn't stick around.

Rachel was pulled from her thoughts by Santana running over and throwing herself into her arms. "You were great Rach" she squealed pulling back from the hug. Rachel cheeks started to slowly turn red at the compliment. "Thanks" "Berry! My office now" she heard someone shout. Her head snapped up and she saw Coach Sylvester standing there not giving away any facial expressions. Rachel gulped and nodded and followed her to her office. She sat down in the seat across from the cheerleading coach. She almost shivered knowing Coach S wasn't going to be happy about this.

"You joining glee club was a brilliant idea" said Sue leaning forward and linking her fingers together on the desk. "Huh?" Rachel was now clearly confused. "I don't know why I didn't think of it myself. You can spy on the little club that Schuester is running. Find out anything you can so I can shut it down and get the other half of our budget back"

"What? No…I don't think…" stuttered Rachel. Sue just ignored her and told her to make sure there were no mistakes tonight with the cheerios and get out of her office. Rachel did not need to be asked twice and jumped up from her seat and almost ran all the way to the parking lot.

* * *

It was the after party at the house of one of the football players, and everyone was celebrating. McKinley High had won by fourteen points and all the cheerios, football player, anybody who was anybody was at the party. Rachel looked round hoping she would see Puck, but she knew it was a lost cause as he had to babysit Dani because his mom didn't get back from their grandma's until tomorrow.

Rachel went into the kitchen to grab herself a drink, she needed to forget about it and have a good time. Less than an hour later Rachel was wasted, she didn't even remember how much she had drunk. Everything started getting a bit hazy after the eighth jell-o shot.

"I'm calling Puck" exclaimed Matt from where he was talking to Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Mike and Finn. "He needs to come and get her, she doesn't even know what she's doing" They all looked over and saw Rachel draped across a football player's lap. The football player (knowing she was Puck's girl) took her off his lap and into the seat next to him and kept hold of her to make sure she didn't fall off the couch.

"I'll call him. You guys just make sure she stays where she is" said Brittany walking out the patio doors and into the garden where it was quiet.

* * *

Puck was downstairs on the couch watching some old TV show. He had already picked up Dani from the babysitters and put her to bed so he had nothing to do. Ten minutes into the show his cell phone rang. He saw Brittany come up on the caller ID and wondered what she was ringing him for knowing she was at the party.

"Hey Brittany. You want something?" he answered. "Yeah, uh…I think you should come down here" "Why? Something wrong?" Puck asked in confusion. "Well, not really but Rachel is wasted and no one knows what to do" Puck sighed and grabbed his keys from the side table. He somehow had to get his baby sister in the car without her getting fussy, no way was he going to leave her home alone. "Give me ten minutes"

Puck ran upstairs and into his sister's bedroom. He walked over and gently picked her up from her bed. He grabbed her teddy bear and blanket incase she woke up and took her out to his car. As he buckled her into the car seat in the back Dani's eyes started to flutter open. "Noah?" she asked in confusion glancing around. "I just have to go and pick up Rachel. Go back to sleep Dani" he whispered securing the blanket around her. She nodded sleepily already falling back asleep.

No more than ten minutes later he had pulled up outside Jake's (the football player who was having the party) house. Puck checked in the back to make sure Dani was still asleep and climbed out of the car locking it behind him. He walked into the house and into the kitchen and was immediately engulfed by Brittany's arms. "Oh thank god you're here. She's having total mood swings, she was all upbeat and now she's like all depressed. You need to do something"

Puck asked her where she was and Brittany pointed to the opposite corner of the room. Puck glimpsed at where she was pointing and saw Rachel sat on a chair, her knees drawn to her chest and tears running down her face. He went over to her and crouched down so he was eye level with her. "Hey" Rachel's gaze locked on his, and the next thing he knew she had jumped into his arms. Puck was glad he had great reflexes otherwise he would be on his ass on the floor.

He stood up and Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her head between his neck and shoulder. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I don't want it to be like this between us anymore. I love you and I'm sorry I joined glee. I swear first thing Monday morning I'll quit" she babbled sobbing into his shoulder.

Puck smiled to himself. Rachel had just said that she loved him. He loved her too without a doubt, but he wasn't going to tell her when she was drunk. Rachel's words then registered in his mind. "No" "What?" she asked pulling her head away to look at him. "You're not quitting glee. You love it, you're an amazing singer and I am going to support you all the way" "Really?" He nodded giving her a light peck on the lips. "Yeah"

They both smiled at each other as Puck wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "Can you walk?" he asked setting her down on the floor. She answered yes and went to take a step but she stumbled nearly falling on her face if Puck hadn't caught her. "I guess that's a no" He took her in his arms, said goodbye to their friends and carried her to his car. He buckled her seatbelt and climbed in the driver's seat and made his way to his house. Everything was going to be ok between them, he was going to be there for her 100%, and if he had to give a few black eyes on the way then he was more than ok with that.

* * *

**I hope you all like this chapter! The songs are 'Scouting for Girls-She's so lovely' and 'Britney Spears-I love rock 'n' roll'. And for the outfits that Rachel, Mercedes, Kurt, Artie and Tina were wearing here it is  
**_http://images2(dot)fanpop(dot)com/images/photos/8100000/Glee-Entertainment-Weekly-Shoot-glee-8174797-1250-987(dot)jpg_

Thank you:

lil(dot)ramen(dot)lover  
ReadingIsMy6thSense13  
maggiequeen  
ashdanielle  
pinkfanatic454  
Myra 'Trory' Dork  
Goldstar20  
Eminator  
moviejunkie92  
Imaris


	8. Chapter 8

****

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day! But I need to say again, if you put my story on alert please, please, please review as well!

**Thank you:**

**heyytayy23**  
**Berlian**  
**xxkissesandcuddlesxx**  
**moviejunkie92**  
**marinka**  
**P(dot)Sawyer48**  
**maggiequeen**  
**Myra 'Trory' Dork  
**

**  
**Rachel woke up the next morning trying to figure out what the hell happened last night. She looked around her and saw she was in Puck's bedroom, wearing Puck's clothes and tangled up in Puck's sheets. She brought a hand up to her head to try and stop the small party that was going on in her head. But she had to be thankful normally her headaches were worse than this. Rachel gazed at the clock on the bedside table and saw it had just gone 9:30. Letting her gaze settle to the right of the clock she smiled taking the two Advil and glass of orange juice that were waiting there for her.

The pills were quickly swallowed, along with the juice and she got up of Puck's bead. She looked down at the clothes she was wearing, which consisted of Puck's sweatpants and one if his wife beaters. Rachel shivered from the cold wand looked through Puck's drawers for one of his sweaters. She grabbed his grey McKinley sweater and pulled it over the top of his clothes.

She walked out of his room and downstairs towards the voices she heard in the kitchen. Noah was by the stove making breakfast and Dani was in her mother's arms. "Hey Ms Puckerman" greeted Rachel washing the glass that held her orange juice under the faucet. "Hello Rachel. How have you been?" "I've been good. How was your trip?" She dried the glass and put it back in the kitchen cabinet.

"It was wonderful. I hope Noah has been treating you well" said Deb looking over at her son who was dishing up bacon and eggs. Rachel smiled and walked over to Puck resting her hand gently on his arm. "He's been great" Puck gave her a plate of bacon and eggs leaning down and giving her a kiss on the forehead as he did so. "Not great enough" he mumbled giving her another kiss on the forehead.

He placed Dani's and his mom's plate at the table before sitting down with his own breakfast. "So anything interesting happen while I was away?" asked Deb picking up her fork. "Mommy, me and Rachel had a slumber party. Santana was there and Brittany and Quinn, but they went home. We watched movies and had pizza and junk food. And Rachel let me stay up 'til 10:30" Deb laughed at the excitement being shown by her daughter. "And that was it? I was away for a week and the most exciting thing was a slumber party?"

Puck looked over at Rachel and saw that she was scratching her hand. He always wondered why that was a nervous habit of her. But staring at Rachel for as long as he does he learnt all of her habits. She scratches her hand when she's nervous, bites her lip when she's concentrating, put her hands on her hips when she gets frustrated or angry, tucks her hair behind her ear when she's shy. He could list them all.

"Rachel joined glee club" he spoke up from where he was sitting across his mom. Deb's eyes widened in shock "That's great. I didn't know you could sing Rachel" "Oh erm yeah, neither did I really, until I got asked to join" Deb smiled at her and went on to ask her son how football was going. "It's going good" he answered. "We had a pretty tough team on Friday, but we managed to beat them" Deb nodded, proud of her son. She knew how much he loved football. After they all finished breakfast Deb told Puck and Rachel to go out for the day and that she would look after Dani seeing as though they had done it all week for her.

* * *

Rachel was brushing her teeth in Puck's bathroom while he was in the shower. She would have waited but her morning breath needed getting rid of. "So I take it you came and got me last night?" called Rachel towards the shower. The water switched off and Puck got out wrapping a towel around his hips. "Yeah, you don't remember anything about last night?" "Bits" mumbled Rachel trying to look busy by cleaning the spare toothbrush she was using. She wasn't lying, she did only remember bits. But those bits included telling your boyfriend you loved them and not having him repeating them back to you.

Puck walked towards her. "Huh" He placed his hands on the countertop so Rachel was trapped between that and his arms. She didn't turn to look at him and kept her back towards him. "Do you remember telling me that you love me?" he asked her, smirking when he heard her intake a deep breath. "N-no" her voice wavered which was a sign that she was lying. Why she was lying, he didn't know. "Oh" he breathed moving closer so her back was touching his chest. "Well I was going to tell you I love you too. But if you don't remember it then I guess there's no point" He hoped she would rise to the bait. "What?" she said quickly spinning around to face him. Bingo! "I love you" he said bending slightly so they were eye level.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" "Is that why you lied?" he asked not bothering answering her question. Rachel was gonna pretend to not know what he was going on about, but she knew there was no point. This was her boyfriend he could read her like a book. "Yeah" she pouted lowering her gaze and suddenly becoming interested in the tiled floor in his bathroom. "It's not really a good sign when you tell your boyfriend that you love them and then you realise he doesn't feel the same"

Puck lifted her chin with his finger so she was looking at him. "The first time I tell you that I love you was not going to be when you were drunk. I want you to remember it" he explained. Rachel gave him a breathtaking smile. "I love you" he repeated leaning down to kiss her. Rachel stood on her tip toes so he didn't have to lean down as much and let her hands rest on his chest. She pulled away after a few minutes. "I love you too" Puck smiled down at her and gave her another kiss on the lips.

His hands gently ran down her sides until they reached the edge of his sweater which was resting mid thigh. He lifted it over her head pulling away from her as he did so, and then pressed his lips to hers again. Rachel pulled away again and he had to fight the sigh of annoyance. "We can't your mom's downstairs" she reasoned with him trying to get her breathing under control.

"We'll be quiet" he smirked lowering his face to her hers.

She pressed her finger to his lips and stopped his face from advancing towards her. "I need a shower"

"Then we'll get one together"

"You've just had one"

He shrugged his shoulders, not getting the problem. "So?"

Rachel sighed. He would never give up sex. "Fine, but you have got to be quiet"

Puck laughed and went to switch the shower on. "It ain't me that's the screamer babe"

An hour an a half later they were on their way to Rachel's so could put some of her own clothes on. Of course Puck didn't see why she had to change he always found it hot when she wore his clothes. Once they were in her bedroom he collapsed on top of her bed and laid against the million pillows that were there.

Puck pulled Rachel beside him and he knew that she didn't want to have sex so he just wrapped his arm around her and turned the TV on. Rachel looked at Puck with mild surprise but didn't question it and pressed herself closer to him.

They were only thirty minutes into the TV show they were watching and already Puck was commenting on it. "God that guy is so gay" he said referring to the lead guy who was singing some opera song. "I'll have you know, girl's think that guy's who can sing are really hot"

"They do?" Rachel nodded in confirmation "Uh huh"

"Do you?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Definitely"

Puck stayed quiet deep in thought. He was going to have to do something about that. Puck rolled his eyes when he realised which was his thoughts were going. Man he was whipped!

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Please read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day! But I need to say again, if you put my story on alert please, please, please review as well!**

**Thank you:**

**lulubell76**  
**Berlian**  
**ReadingIsMy6thSense13**  
**Christina2002**  
**xxkissesandcuddlesxx**  
**Myra 'Trory' Dork**

**-------------------**

"I had a really great time tonight" said Rachel walking across the parking lot hand in hand with Puck. They had just gone out for a simple dinner and movie, but Rachel loved that Puck still took her out on dates, even though they had been in a relationship for nearly a year.

"Only the best for my girl" he smirked shoving their joined hands into the pocket of his letterman jacket. They reached his car and she leant back against the passenger door, her hand still interlocked with Puck's.

"Could we maybe go to the lake? So we can talk?" Rachel wanted to clear the air between them. She also wanted an explanation for why he acted the way he did, and she thought now would be the best time to do it. "Sounds serious" joked Puck. Inside he was actually worried about what the talk actually entailed.

"Puck c'mon" sighed Rachel. Puck rolled his eyes, not at the fact she was annoyed with him, but at the fact she called him Puck. She only ever called him Puck when they weren't alone after he insisted it isn't 'badass' to be called Noah in front of your friends.

Puck pushed his lips softly against hers, caressing her bottom lip with his tongue. Rachel opened her mouth slightly and let his tongue mingle with hers. Puck pulled away and pressed kisses down her cheek and stopped at her neck. He laid kisses there before he pulled away completely. He unlocked his car, tugged Rachel away from it and opened the door for her. "Get in babe" She pecked him on the lips and climbed into the car buckling her seatbelt.

* * *

"Looks like white girl and her man made up" observed Mercedes from across the parking lot.

"Uh huh" agreed Kurt linking his arms with hers. "About time, I could not stand to see that girl moping anymore. Cheerios are meant to be happy people, not depressed people. Anyway, I wonder how Mr Schue is gonna react during glee practice on Monday. He hasn't spoke to any of us since the assembly"

"Kurt" scolded Mercedes getting into his car. "Let's forget about glee club this weekend. I'd rather not be reminded about all the slushie facials we get on a daily basis. Besides you promised me ice cream" Kurt laughed and pulled out of the parking lot fulfilling his best friend's wishes.

* * *

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Puck as he laid out the blanket he kept in his car, on the ground in front of the lake. Rachel shrugged not really knowing how to bring the subject up. Puck sat on the blanket, and pulled her down to sit in between his legs. Puck wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer so her back was resting firmly against his chest.

"Ok then, why don't I start?" murmured Puck kissing her right cheek. "Why did you join glee club?"

"'Cause I was asked" answered Rachel furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "Obviously" Puck rolled his eyes. "But you didn't just join because you were asked. You joined because you wanted to. Why?"

Rachel sighed playing with his fingers. "I don't want to be known throughout my high school existence as just the head cheerio. And joining glee club proved that I wasn't just that. I may now be known as the loser cheerleader who can dance and sing, but at least it's an upgrade from being _just_ a cheerleader" Puck watched as she played with his fingers and kissed on the spot below her ear. "Just so you know, you'll never be _just a cheerleader_ to me"

Rachel sighed an 'I love you' to him, sinking into his embrace further. He returned the sentiment and they sat silently looking over across the lake. "Can I ask you a question?" Rachel turned to face him and sat up on her knees between his legs. Puck nodded at her to continue. "Go ahead"

"Why did you flip out?" Puck stayed silent for a moment just looking at her before he finally answered the question. "Everyday I go to 7-11 and buy a slushie so I can throw it in their faces, throw that Hummel guy in the dumpster or even lock that wheelchair kid in a porta-potty and roll him across the field" He winced at the glare Rachel gave him. "Do you really think I wanted you to be the one that get's slushied everyday? I may be a badass, but there are only so many guys I can hold off"

Rachel leaned forward and gently pecked Puck on his lips. "In your own weird way, that is one of the sweetest and most romantic things you have done for me. I love you for that, but I know what I was getting myself into when I joined glee club. You just have to trust me when I say I'm going to be fine"

Puck nodded and brushed his lips across hers. Rachel's hands travelled up to Puck's face as she deepened the kiss. As they were kissing, Rachel realised that she could kiss these lips for hours and she would never get bored. She brought her hands down and pushed Puck's letterman jacket off his shoulders. Her hands then went down further and tugged slightly on the bottom of his white t-shirt. He took the hint and lifted his arms up so Rachel could pull the t-shirt off him.

She kissed a path down to his neck and with her right hand she gently tugged his nipple ring. He let out a breathy moan and swiftly flipped them over so Rachel was underneath him. "Getting a bit impatient there Puckerman?" asked Rachel. She couldn't hold back the moan as Puck began sucking and biting her neck. She knew she should push him away, but she didn't want to. He wasn't allowed to mark her anywhere obvious as she was a cheerleader and showed a lot of skin, but she thought she would let him just this once "When you do stuff like that babe, I have no choice but to be impatient" he breathed in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

Rachel just laughed and sat up as he took off her shirt. He laid her back down and hovered over her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "I love you" he whispered looking down at her. "I love you too". Rachel rested her hand on the back of Puck's neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. Puck pulled away from her lips and led a trail of kisses down to her chest. He softly kissed the skin above her bra, and felt her sharp intake of breath.

Puck smirked against her skin and reached behind her to unclasp her bra. He threw the material on the pile where there shirts lay, and brought his hand up to her chest. He caressed each one lightly and watched as her nipples hardened under his attention. He bent his head and took one in his mouth while his hand paid attention to the other one. Rachel moaned and arched her bag which brought her chest closer to his mouth.

Rachel pushed him away and smiled at the look he gave her. She kissed his lips softly biting his lip as she did so. "Lay back" Puck smirked as she straddled him and lathered his chest with kisses. She took his nipple ring between her teeth and he let out a groan as she pulled on it. She worked her way down his body and stopped when she got to the top of his jeans. She unbuttoned them and slowly tugged on the zip. "Babe" groaned Puck who was getting impatient.

Rachel just smiled and pulled the jeans down his hips. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Commando?" "Easy access" he replied with a smirk. His mouth quickly changed into an 'o' shape as she took him in her mouth. Rachel ran her tongue across the top and down his length before taking him in her mouth and scraping her teeth across him. Puck brought his hand to the back of her head and tangled in into her hair gently setting the pace that he wanted. Within minutes, he was ready, and he tried to hold on as long as possible but with a warning of "Babe, I'm gonna cum" he let go, as the feeling overrode him.

Rachel moved up his body so she was straddling his groin area. She stood up over him and quickly got rid of her jeans before sitting back down. She moved slightly producing some friction and let out a moan as she took Puck's top lip between her teeth. He pushed her underwear to the side and ran a finger over her. "Someone's ready for me" "Always" she replied. He grabbed her hips and lifted her onto him, both groaning at the feeling of him entering her.

She rotated her hips, loving the sounds that came from him. She then lifted off of him before slamming back on. Soon they were both ready, so Puck quickly turned them so he was on top and pulled out before thrusting all the way back in. Bringing his fingers to her core, he used his thumb to massage her still keeping his rhythm when exiting and entering her.

Rachel came first arching her back and moaning his name before dropping lifelessly on the blanket. Puck came soon after moaning into her neck and collapsing on top of her. "I love you" he said pressing a soft kiss to her collarbone. "I love you too" He rolled off of Rachel and they just lay there silently, catching their breath. Rachel rested her head on his chest, and Puck wrapped his arm around her should pulling her closer. For over an hour they talked about anything and everything they could.

It was just before midnight when they decided they needed to get going. They put their clothes back on and walked hand in hand back to Puck's car.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok by yourself?" asked Puck as they reached Rachel's front door. Rachel smiled. She had a very protective boyfriend. She leant her back against her front door and pulled Puck with her. He pressed against her and leant on his hand that was on the door above her head.

"I'll be fine. You should spend a night at home with your mom anyway. I don't want her to think I'm stealing her son away" Puck let out a small chuckle and brushed his lips across hers.

"I'm spending time with the guys tomorrow. I'll call you though" "Ok, well I'm going shopping with Santana" said Rachel rubbing his chest absent-mindedly. "Get something sexy" he murmured looking down at her. She nodded at him and lifted her head towards him. Puck leaned down and met her halfway and pressed his lips against her. What was meant to be a short goodbye kiss, turned out to be a fifteen minute make out session. Puck gave her another kiss before pulling away. "I love you" he whispered to her, out of breath from their kisses. "I love you too" He gave her another kiss and turned and walked down her driveway to his car. He got in and waited until she was inside before he pulled away and started the ten minute journey home.

* * *

"You so cheated" yelled Finn as he lost again at halo.

Puck laughed. "Just face it Finn you're shit at halo" It was Sunday and him, Matt, Finn and Mike were in his basement playing video games. His mom was at work so he had to look after Dani, but she was in her room taking a nap and he had the baby monitor next to him. He never normally had it, but from his basement you couldn't hear anything from the second floor, and Dani didn't know where they were so he didn't want her to get scared.

"So everything cool with you and Rachel?" asked Matt. He looked over at Puck and saw him smiling at the sound of Rachel's name. "Yeah, better than cool" he answered smirking over at him. "Thank god. I could not put up with your ass any longer" Puck just laughed and flipped him the bird before carrying on with his video game.

They had been playing for an hour when Puck heard his sister crying over the baby monitor. He got up, told the guys he would be back in a minute and went up to his sister's room. He walked into her room and saw her sat under her covers, her teddy bear tucked tightly under her arm and tears running down her face. "Hey, sshh" soothed Puck sitting down on the edge of her bed. Dani all but jumped in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her face into his shoulder.

He rubbed her back for a few minutes before she finally calmed down. "You want me to put a movie on for you?" he asked. Dani shook her head and said she wanted to stay with him. Puck sighed, it was meant to be a guy's day. But not with his baby sister they would have to be careful about what they say. Puck picked her up and brought her downstairs with him. He couldn't say no to her. His baby sister had him wrapped around her little finger, and he wasn't afraid to admit it.

* * *

**Thank you to those who have read this chapter! Ideas are welcome for this story, so if you have any let me know. Also I have a couple of questions.**

**I don't know whether to have Puck best friends with Finn or Matt. I'm leaning towards Matt, but if you could tell me what you prefer that would be great.**

**And…Rachel/Santana as best friends or Rachel/Quinn?? Let me know thank you !**

**Also, do the cheerios wear their uniform all the time? Including weekends? Cause the episode where New Directions went to go and see Dakota Stanley, the cheerios were in their uniform and I presume they went on a weekend? Help would be nice (:**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day! But I need to say again, if you put my story on alert please, please, please review as well!**

**Thank you:**

**pazerthelazer**  
**KatieJoanna****  
****heyytayy23****  
****Hips****  
****brightandshiney****  
****ally2892****  
blanca  
****Myra 'Trory' Dork****  
****Imaris****  
****PixiePetriex****  
Sammy  
****love is overrated****  
****LoveIt123****  
vampireslove  
****Christina2002****  
****candysoul****  
****lulubell76****  
****reluctant-l****  
****xxkissesandcuddlesxx

* * *

  
**"You told him you loved him?" asked Santana. She and Rachel were laid across the latter's bed eating Chinese takeout. "Yep" Rachel nodded recalling the night before last. "But he didn't say it back, he decided to tell you the day after?" Santana questioned, making sure she got all the facts. "Uh huh, Puck said he didn't want the first time he told me to be when I was drunk" Santana let a dreamy sigh escape her lips. "That is so sweet"

Rachel smiled knowing she was correct in her assumption. Puck was sweet when he wanted to be. "Speaking of sweet boyfriends, how are things between you and Matt?"

Santana chewed and swallowed the food that was in her mouth before answering. "They're going great. He's having dinner at my house with my parents tomorrow night"

"Wow! That's a pretty big step, dinner with the parents? The first time Puck met my dad, he was on top of me and we were both topless" Santana laughed remembering how she had Puck ranting and raving to her for hours, about how the good lord hated him. "Well my mom and daddy want to meet the boy that has me blushing and giggling like a little school girl"

"But you are a school girl" Santana waved her comment away with her hand. "So not the point" Rachel laughed and asked how Matt was feeling about finally meeting her parents. "He's so excited"

* * *

"Man, I am freaking out" Puck laughed. Mike and Finn had gone home, and now he and Matt were watching a football game as Dani played with her Barbie dolls on the floor.

Matt punched him in the arm. "It's easy for you to laugh about dude, your girl's dad aint even here. And you go way back with Santana, so you're tight with her parents but I'm not. And have you seen the size of her dad, he is one scary dude"

"You need to chill the fuck out man" Puck winced when he saw Dani look up and give him a scowl that was almost identical to Rachel's. "Don't tell mom or Rachel I said that. Anyway, Tana's parents are cool, believe me. And they love me, so if they love a badass with a 'hawk then no way can they not like you dude. Just relax and try not to think too much about it"

Matt tried to take Puck's advice, he really did. But Puck didn't really care what parent's thought about him, as long as it didn't affect what their daughters thought about him. Football practice had just finished and he would go and find Rachel and speak to her, but she'd gone with the glee club to see some band called Vocal Adrenaline. Matt didn't even know who they were.

"Are you ok?" He was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear Santana come and sit beside him on the bleachers. He nodded, but the fact that he was wringing his hands together and his leg was nervously twitching up and down, kind of contradicted his answer.

Santana put her palm on his knee to stop the jerking. "What's wrong with you?" Matt sighed and rubbed the back of his neck (a habit he picked up from Puck over the years). "I'm scared about meeting your parents" Santana's eyes widened curiously. "What? I thought you said you couldn't wait to meet them" "Yes I know. It's just you seemed really excited about them inviting me to dinner and I didn't want to burst you're bubble with me being worried and practically pissing my pants I'm that scared"

Santana leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss. "You don't have to come" Matt immediately shook his head in denial and gave her a kiss in return. "It's important to you, so I'll be there. But I apologise in advance if I do something stupid" She gave him a soft smile and linked their fingers together. "Just be yourself and everything will be fine" Matt smiled at her and kissed her on the temple. He prayed to god that she was right.

* * *

So far the dinner with Santana's parents had gone better than expected. Matt hadn't done or said anything embarrassing, and Santana's parents seemed genuinely interested in Matt.

"So you play football?" asked Mr Lopez as they were all sat in the lounge.

"Yes sir. I play defence and I have since middle school"

"And we hear that you're close friends with Puck?" chipped in Mrs Lopez. Matt raised his eyebrows. They called him Puck? They had to be cool. "Uh, yeah. We're best friends"

Mr Lopez nodded and a smirk appeared on his face. He was ready for the million dollar question. "Daddy" sighed Santana hoping he wouldn't ask. She had completely forgotten to tell Matt about this, and she prayed he didn't mess up now, when he had been doing so well.

"Matt, Cincinnati Bengals or Cleveland Browns?" Santana held her breath waiting for his answer.

"Definitely the Bengals, been a fan all my life" Santana let out a breath of relief and Mr Lopez shook Matt's hand. "I'm glad my little girl has met someone like you" Matt couldn't keep the smile off his face and nodded at him.

It was two hours later before Matt eventually walked out of the Lopez household. Santana held his hand as they walked to his car. "See, you had nothing to worry about" said Santana smiling up at him as they reached his car. "Your parents totally rock" breathed Matt, still amazed that his girlfriend's parents liked him that much. They treated him like he was more or less part of the family. Santana laughed and leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. They kept it short but passionate considering her parents were inside. They may have really liked Matt, but he didn't want to push it too far. No parents liked to see their daughter making out with their boyfriend. "I'll see you tomorrow" she mumbled against his lips, stepping back so he could slide into his car. She waved as he started the engine and turned around and walked into her house.

* * *

"I take it last night went well" spoke Rachel as she and Puck walked over to where Matt was stating at Santana from his locker.

"Yeah, her parents are so cool" nodded Matt looking away from Santana and to the couple that were stood in front of him. Puck rolled his eyes and chuckled. "I already told you that" "I needed to see it for myself" Rachel laughed and the three walked down the hallway on their way to class. "Did he ask you the million dollar question?" "What's the million dollar question?" Puck and Matt looked at her confused. Santana walked beside them and linked her arm through Matt's. "Cincinnati Bengals or Cleveland Browns. If you had said Browns, Daddy would not let us date. Seriously, like the fate of our relationship relies on the answer to that question"

Matt could not thank god enough times that he was brought up a Bengals fan. He knew it would come in his favour one day.

As the day progressed, Rachel found out that Santana, Quinn and Brittany had all joined glee club. Turns out Miss Sylvester didn't want just one cheerio in the club, but four! During glee club they had to stop over five times, 'cause of the friction between Quinn and Mercedes. Quinn was shocked that someone at the bottom of the food chain spoke to her like that, and Rachel had to step in between them more than once to make sure no hair was pulled. Rachel hoped that they wouldn't be like this everyday because at the moment she wasn't sure whether she would be on her blonde friend's side.

* * *

**Bit of a rubbish chapter, but I had to give you guys something. Ideas are welcome for this story, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11

****

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day! But I need to say again, if you put my story on alert please, please, please review as well!**

Thank you:

Hips  
heyytayy23  
sierrafromwa  
LoveIt123  
xxkissesandcuddlesxx  
marinka  
Christina2002  
sweetcaroline1986  
Myra 'Trory' Dork

* * *

"What? You've joined glee club too?" yelled Puck on the football field. "Look man, I'm sorry. But Quinn really wanted me to, and Rachel said it's actually quite fun. Plus Mr Schue said it can give me extra credit"

"You have got to be kidding me" muttered Puck throwing Finn the football. What the hell was happening to all his friends? First Rachel, then Brittany, Quinn and Santana. And now Finn! "You should try it, instead of caring about what other people think about you"

"I don't care what people think about me" denied Puck. "Sure" Finn rolled his eyes and walked into the locker rooms. Puck scoffed as he watched Finn walk away. Noah Puckerman was a badass and he could care less what people thought about him. Please! He could wear a dress to school and people would think it was cool.

**

* * *

**

"Left, right, left, sidestep, lef-"Rachel winced. These dance moves had definitely seen better days. "Mr Schue!" Mr Schuester spun around to face the interruption. "Yes Rachel?" Rachel sighed and scratched her hand nervously. "No offence Mr Schue, you're a terrible choreographer. Don't get me wrong you're a great vocalist but not so much a dancer" Kurt nodded agreeing with her. "And if we want to compete with the likes of Vocal Adrenaline then we need the best. We need Dakota Stanley"

The others looked at each other in confusion. "Who's Dakota Stanley?" "From Broadway" answered Kurt and Rachel together. She shrugged her shoulders when he looked at her in shock. "What? I know my musicals"

**

* * *

**

Rachel never knew that what she said would cause this much hassle. Mr Schue formed his own group called 'acafellas' and had hardly been to any glee rehearsals. It was now Wednesday and the last one he had been to was Monday during free period. "Mr Schue" called Rachel when she found him sitting in his class. "What can I do for you Rachel?" "It's…well we've all noticed that you've missed several glee club rehearsals, and I'm really sorry if it's about what I said the other day"

"No, you were right Rachel. I will remain to be your vocal coach, but Acafellas is keeping me busy. Like you said, you need the best. So if you have to, then hire Dakota Stanley" Rachel looked at him sadly. "But-"Mr Schue cut her off. "Is there anything else Rachel?" She shook her head before turning around and walking out of the door.

So that's how they ended up at Carmel High School, star struck over a performance from Vocal Adrenaline. They walked out of the high school and saw Dakota Stanley on the sidewalk. "Mr Stanley" shouted Rachel speed walking over, with the rest of the glee club behind her. "We're McKinley high's New Directions. We were wondering if you could choreograph for us" Dakota Stanley looks them up and down. "Eight thousand dollars a song" he spat before jumping in his car and speeding away.

"Where the hell are we going to get eight thousand dollars from?" sighed Artie. Rachel bit her lip and smiled when an idea popped in her head. "Car wash" The group all looked at each other and smiled. "Hell yeah" praised Mercedes.

**

* * *

**

"What? Why?" It was late at night and Rachel and Puck were laid in her bed. Her head was on Puck's naked chest and she was drawing invisible patterns on it with her finger, while he was running his fingers up and down her arm. She had just told him about the car wash idea she had. "Because we have to raise eight thousand dollars for Dakota Stanley to choreograph us in one song" Puck's eyebrows raised and his jaw dropped. "For one song?" Rachel nodded. "That's hell of a lot of money just for a dude to help you with some lame ass moves" Rachel glared at him and he gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Sorry" he mumbled against them. He pulled back when suddenly a thought occurred to him. "So I won't see you tomorrow either?"

Rachel shook her head sadly. "I hardly ever get to see you now" muttered Puck looking up at the ceiling. Rachel turned herself so she was looking up at his face. "I'm sorry, it's just that Mr Schue is really busy with his acafellas group, so we kind of have to do everything ourselves" Puck nodded but didn't look her way. Rachel watched him closely and saw that he was deep in thought. She sighed and pressed herself closer to Puck, wrapping an arm around his torso. She pressed her lips to his chest, just above his nipple ring. "I'm sorry"

Puck shrugged and kissed the top of her head still deep in thought, "you've gotta do what you gotta do".

Puck groaned and buried his head further into his pillow, when he heard his alarm clock ringing. "Turn it off" a groggy voice muttered into his shoulder. "You turn it off" he retorted. He tried not to smile when he heard a huff and felt the pressure ease off his shoulder. He opened his eyes and saw Rachel leaning across him to turn off his alarm. However, he couldn't stop the small chuckle erupt from him when Rachel sent a glare in his direction.

"I'm gonna go shower" Puck informed her pecking her lips and climbing out of bed. He grabbed some boxer shorts out of his drawer and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

Twenty minutes later when Puck walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his neck, he was glad he put his boxers on while he was in there. Sitting there on his bed were Dani and Rachel, who was now wearing his football jersey that was ten sizes too big for her. "What are you two talking about?"

Rachel looked over at him and smiled. "Dani's getting excited about her 6th birthday" Puck glanced at Dani in disbelief and shook his head at her laughing. "What?" she pouted climbing off his bed and into his arms. She wrapped her small arms around his neck and looked at him with innocent eyes.

"We're in October Dani" Dani just stared at him not sure what he was getting at. "Your birthday isn't 'til the end of November" Dani shrugged her shoulders. "Rachel told me to always be prepared" Puck looked in the direction of Rachel and she just gave him a sheepish look before getting off the bed and walking into his bathroom, giving him a chaste kiss on the way.

Puck sighed; there was no arguing with his girls, so he decided to change subject. "You need a bath" Dani opened her mouth ready to argue with him, but Puck gave her 'the Puckerman look' and she relented.

Every morning for Puck, when his mom has an early shift at the hospital, consists of getting a shower and getting changed, and then giving his baby sister a bath and helping her get changed, then making them both breakfast (and Rachel). And honestly he couldn't care less. He would do anything for his family, because to him family always comes first.

Puck set Dani down on the floor and pulled on a pair of jeans, not bothering with a t-shirt as it was most likely that he would get wet from giving Dani her bath. He gathered her in his arms again, brought her into the main bathroom and deposited her on the floor while he turned on the faucet.

"Noah!" Puck turned away from the running water and peeped over at Dani. He chuckled at what he saw. Dani was stood there with her pyjamas next to her on the floor, but her shirt was stuck around her head. In one swift movement Puck was able to get it off. "How the hell did that happen?" Dani shrugged not quite sure herself.

When the bath was filled enough and at the right temperature Puck lifted Dani in. For five minutes they played with the bubbles and the rubber duck that Dani likes joining her in the bath, before they washed her hair. He took her out of the bath, wrapping a towel around her and let out the water.

He walked out of the main bathroom and into his bedroom where Rachel was all ready to go. Rachel took Dani from his arms and gave Puck a short kiss on the lips. "I'll deal with Dani, while you finish getting changed and making breakfast" Puck nodded and thanked her before she took Dani into her bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later they sat down in the kitchen to be greeted by a plate of waffles. "Thank you" mumbled Rachel against Puck's lips. "No problem"

"So, your baby sister has just been telling me that she wants to be a cheerleader"

Puck coughed, nearly choking on his waffles. "Hell no" Dani stared at him in confusion. "Why not? Rachel's a cheerleader"

"Yeah, well Rachel is in high school"

"So I can be one, when I'm in high school?"

Puck shoved some of his breakfast into his mouth. "Nope" Dani pouted and was this close to stamping her foot. "Why?"

Puck resisted the urge to sigh. Why the hell was he having a conversation with his five year old little sister about being a cheerleader? "Because, no way am I having boys looking up my sister's skirt"

Dani looked at him like he was crazy. "I don't like boys. Boys have cooties"

"You say that now" mumbled Puck into his breakfast.

* * *

Puck smirked as he felt Rachel take in a deep breath. They were in English literature, and his hand was travelling further and further up her thigh as she was trying to concentrate.

Puck's hand moved under her cheerleading skirt and reached her panties when her hand was placed over his. "Stop it" she whispered trying to control her breathing. Puck rubbed his thumb over a patch of skin on her inner thigh. "C'mon babe, I won't get to see you tonight"

Rachel closed her eyes at the sensation that was running through her, all because of Puck's hands on her. Her grip on his hand slackened and she stiffened a little at the feel of his fingers on her. He gently ran them over her a few times, before he pushed two fingers inside her. She gasped at the intrusion, but it soon turned into a breathy moan as they slowly moved in and out of her. Just as she was about to climax, his fingers were out of her just as quick as they'd gone in. She looked around in confusion at everyone leaving the room, when she realised the bell had rung and Puck was nowhere in sight.

She stormed out of the room and straight over to Puck who was stood at his locker. "You, me, janitor's closet, now" Puck laughed as she dragged him away.

* * *

A week had gone by, and they were all sitting in the music room waiting for Mr Schuester to introduce their new members. Dakota Stanley hadn't gone down so well with the group, so after one session they decided they weren't going to invite him back. Acafellas had done well, they performed at a PTA meeting, but Mr Schuester decided to go back to being fully committed to glee club.

"So guys let's welcome our three new members" called Mr Schue as he walked into the room. "Mike Chang, Matt Rutherford, and Noah Puckerman"

Everyone got up to greet them, but Rachel just stood their mouth open in shock. She shook her head and walked up to Puck. "What are you doing here?" Puck looked at her with a smirk on his face. "I've joined glee club" Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed at him. "Yeah, but why?"

Puck put his hands in his jeans pockets, and looked sheepishly at the floor shrugging his shoulders. "I missed you" Rachel gave him a full watt smile and linked her arms around his neck. "I love you" she mumbled just before her lips met his. Puck moved his lips with her and put his hands on her waist.

Yep! You were right, Noah Puckerman was whipped!

****

* * *

**Ok, I know this chapter may seem a bit rushed with the events. But many of you were very eager for Puck to join glee, so I had to do for you! Let me know what you think, and ideas are welcome. Thank you !**


	12. Chapter 12

****

****

****

****

****

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it made my day! But I need to say again, if you put my story on alert please, please, please review as well!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imaris  
LoveIt123  
xxkissesandcuddlesxx  
Myra 'Trory' Dork  
sierrafromwa  
Berlian  
mthorne13  
Christina2002  
unearthlyangel89  
lilac17  
sweetcaroline1986

*****

"I can't believe you did that"

Puck couldn't stop the rolling of his eyes and the groan that escaped him "Rach". Rachel still carried on talking, and Puck wasn't sure whether she never heard him or she chose to ignore him. Puck was leaning towards the latter. "I mean it's you, so I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. It's just like you to do something so…so…spontaneous"

Puck's eyebrows furrowed. "Spontaneous?" Rachel huffed and turned to him as much as she could with the seatbelt restraining her. "Doing something that wasn't planned. Acting on impulse, do you even pay attention at school?"

"What makes you think I didn't plant this?" He decided to ignore the insult.

Now it was Rachel's turn to roll her eyes. "Ok, so you had this big plan all along to join glee club?" Puck shrugged. "Maybe not all along, but I've been thinking about it these past couple of days, so I spoke to the guys and we thought why not?"

"And that was the real reason you joined? Because you missed me, you haven't got some ulterior motive up your sleeve or anything?" She eyed him sceptically. This was Puck they were talking about!

They pulled up on the curb in front of his sister's friend's house, and he turned to face Rachel. Puck reached over and tucked a piece of hair that had escaped her hair tie, behind her ear. "No I haven't got an ulterior motive" (Rachel couldn't comprehend how he understood what that meant, but he didn't know what spontaneous meant) "I miss you, and you always talk my ear off about what you did in glee club, like the different notes you hit and all that shit. So maybe now I could actually understand what the hell you're talking to me about"

Rachel unbuckled her seatbelt and moved so she could press her lips to his. Her fingers rested gently on his jaw, and when their need for oxygen came she pulled away stoking his jaw slightly. "I actually think you're the best boyfriend ever" she mumbled against his lips. She gave Puck another kiss and pulled away exiting his car to collect Dani.

She knocked on the door and was greeted by a woman in her early thirties. "Hey Mrs Lawson, is Dani ready?" "Oh hi Rachel, yes Dani's just getting her coat" The little girl in question came to the door moments later with a blank expression on her face.

"Dani?" Rachel asked wearily when she saw dry tears on the little girl's face. Dani walked past her and headed straight towards Puck's car. He looked at Rachel questioningly as he got out of the car and took Dani in his arms. Rachel shrugged at him telling him she had no idea what was wrong with her.

Rachel turned back to Mrs Lawson. "What happened?"

"I don't know. When I picked her and Amelia up she was crying and she won't talk to anyone. Amelia said she's been like that for most of the day"

Rachel thanked her and walked back to Puck's car. Dani was in her car seat, and Puck was crouched down trying to talk to her. After his fifth failed attempt at trying to get her to talk to him, he gave up and slid in the driver's seat.

Ten minutes later they were parked outside Rachel's house. "Are you sure you don't want me to come after dance class?" Every second Thursday Rachel teaches kids aged 7-14 ballet and a bit of hip-hop, from 5:00 to 7:00.

Puck shook his head. "No it's fine. I'll find out what happened, well that's if she eventually starts speaking to me" Rachel looked in the back of the car worriedly. "Once I know, I'll call you"

Rachel sighed and eventually agreed, knowing it wouldn't really help much if she was there anyway. Puck reached over and gave her a kiss keeping it short and sweet (he may have been a stud, but even a stud like him wasn't going to make out with his girlfriend while his 5 year old sister was sitting there).

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said kissing him on the cheek. "Bye Dani" When she realised she wasn't going to get a reply, she shot a worried look at Puck before climbing out of the car.

She checked her cell phone and saw that it was 4:49. Once Rachel had unlocked the front door, she ran up to her bedroom and quickly changed into her dancing clothes. She grabbed the bag she used for dancing, her car keys and cell phone and left her bedroom and walked downstairs. She grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator and rushed out of her house, locking the door behind her.

Rachel made it do dance class just in time and was greeted by at least fifteen girls eager and ready to learn. She got straight into it, trying to keep her mind off Dani, and the awaited phone call off Puck.

* * *

Puck was crouched on the floor in front of Dani while she was sat on the couch. The had been staring at each other silently for five minutes, and Noah would have found it funny how stubborn his sister was, if she wasn't upset.

"Are you gonna tell me what the hell happened?" asked Puck not bothering to mince his words.

Dani shook her head no and made a move to get up off the couch. "Nope, I don't think so" Puck pushed her back on the couch ignoring how her lower lip protruded. "Hey, I'm as stubborn as you. So believe me I can sit here all night and wait for you to talk to me, I've got no other plans"

He watched as Dani blinked back tears and looked down at her legs. What she said next brought him to a complete standstill. Out of everything she could say to him, he didn't think that would have been it.

"Where's dad?"

Puck blinked wondering if he misheard her. "What makes you ask that?"

"We were drawing a picture of our families in school, and some dumb boy came up to me at recess and asked my why I hadn't drawn my dad. I said I didn't have one but he said everyone needs a dad. And then he said that dad walked out on us because I was born"

"What was this kid's name?" he muttered, trying to remind himself that he could not hit a five year old.

"James Karofsky" Puck saw red and clenched his fists and he couldn't wait to take out his anger on something. He might not be able to hit a five year old, but he sure could hit his sixteen year old brother. Puck heard a sniffle and he tilted his sister's head up and saw that she had tears trailing down her face.

"Sshh" he soothed taking her into his arms. Dani wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and rested her head where his shoulder and neck met. "Dad did not leave because of you. He's an asshole and a coward who walked out on the chance of having a great daughter'"

"And a great son" she added peering up at him through her hazel eyes. He just smiled at her and ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her face. "Noah?" He wiped the tears from her cheeks before answering her. "Hmm?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek before resting her head back on his shoulder. "James was wrong. I don't need a dad. I have you"

Puck swallowed the lump in his throat. He was this close to bursting into tears, but he held them back- badasses did not cry.

* * *

Friday morning, Rachel was tapping her foot impatiently at her locker waiting for Puck to arrive. She had waited all night for his call to tell her Dani was ok, but it never came. She tried calling him but he never answered and he never responded to any of her texts. To say she was annoyed was an understatement.

Exactly three minutes later she saw the boy with the mohawk storming the halls not looking happy at all. She pushed away from the lockers and walked over to him, falling in to step beside him. "So I guess you were really busy last night then huh?"

Puck turned his head towards her. "Not now"

Rachel ignored him; she was never one to back down. "I mean you couldn't even take two minutes out of your busy schedule to call or text your girlfriend"

"Not now ok Rachel" he yelled, looking around the hallway and not seeing the look of hurt that crossed her features. Puck was about to give up when he saw him standing at his locker. Jackpot! Rachel was ready to retaliate when Puck walked away from her and she was not letting this go, so she followed him.

"Karofsky!" yelled Puck when he got closer to the hockey player. The hockey player turned around to be met with a fist flying towards him. He landed against the lockers a bit stunned before he delivered a punch of his own.

Before you knew it, they were both rolling around on the floor throwing punches at each other. Puck threw punches left and right ignoring the pleas from Rachel for him to stop. Two arms came around him and pulled him off Karofsky. "You better tell your punk of a brother to stay the hell away from my sister" he spat as he was getting dragged away.

He was shoved into the boy's toilets and saw that it was Matt who had dragged him away. He looked up and saw Rachel walking through the door. "What was all that about?" Puck ran a frustrated hand through his mohawk. "It was because of his god damn kid brother that my sister came home crying yesterday"

"What did he do?" Rachel asked him confused. "He said some stuff to her about my dad" he mumbled.

Rachel's eyes widened briefly. "Oh" "Exactly. The asshole's lucky he's too young for me to hit"

Rachel walked closer to him and took his hand in hers, gently playing with his fingers. "What did he say?" she asked cautiously knowing his dad was a sore subject.

Neither paid attention when Matt muttered something about giving them some space and then leaving. Puck sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing. "He told Dani that my dad walked out on us because she was born. I had to sit there and listen to her thinking that she was the reason he left. The little shit also made her think that she was weird because she didn't have a dad. He told her that everyone needed a dad"

Rachel took notice as Puck squeezed her hand tighter trying to control his breathing. "She's got you as a father figure. She doesn't need anyone else"

Puck smiled rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "Dani said the exact same thing"

Rachel leaned up to give him a kiss. "Dani was right"

******

* * *

**

**What do ya think? Let me know!**

**-I said in an earlier chapter that the cheerios were sent by Sue Sylvester to try and ruin Glee Club. I've changed my mind, they joined Glee Club because they wanted to. But you never know, I could change my mind again.**

**-And I was thinking of maybe having Quinn be a bitch in this story? What do you say?**


	13. Authors note

**  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter it meant a lot :)**

So, I noticed quite a few people were against Quinn being a b*tch in this story, but I wanted a bit of drama so I've got an idea but I'm wondering what your thoughts are going to be on it. 

**I don't want to write it if you're not going to like it, so I guess I'll have to tell you. **

**To bring the April Rhodes character in I was thinking of maybe Rachel and Mercedes not getting along which results in one of them leaving glee club (obviously they will return though). **

**I know they've been getting along great in previous chapters but just ignore that for now. I also don't know whether to bring in a new character (maybe a cheerio spy sent by Sue Sylvester?)**

I know a lot of you will be p*ssed off that I am giving away a lot of the story, but I really want to know your reaction before I write it. I've decided to have Rachel pregnant, and I know a lot of you will be fed up with that storyline as it has been done many times. But I don't think it has ever been done from this angle. I want to see how it would all play out if Rachel had all her friends with her, and she and Puck was a couple from the start.

**Please let me know your thoughts on all this. Thank you!**

Berlian  
ncar08  
Christina2002  
sweetcaroline1986  
Imaris  
xxkissesandcuddlesxx  
sierrafromwa

Let me know what you think a.s.a.p on EVERYTHING that I have mentioned above, and I will try and the new chapter up as fast as I can. I've already started writing it, but I can't have no big events in it unless I know what you all think.


	14. Chapter 13

Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending.-Maria Robinson.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_I'm up on him, he up on me  
__Don't pay him any attention  
__Just cried my tears, for three good years  
__Ya can't be mad at me_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
__If you liked it then you should-_

Rachel, Kurt and Brittany turned around to see Kurt's dad staring at them from the stereo. "Dad you're home early"

"Deadliest Catch is on" he said slowly looking over at what the trio was wearing. "I bet you're wondering why I'm wearing this" started Kurt, buying himself some time. "This is uh…it's the latest workout wear. Everybody's wearing it nowadays"

"Uh huh, Kurt plays football" Rachel glanced over at Kurt giving him a wide eyed look-she didn't know why she said that.

Brittany nodded. "He's the kicker" Kurt glared at her but she just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Ok" said Kurt's dad as he turned and walked back up the stairs. He stopped about halfway up and turned to them "Oh and Kurt I want a ticket to your next game"

Kurt nodded shakily and watched as his father carried on walking away. "Sure dad"

"I play football?" he hissed at Rachel as soon as his dad had left the room.

"I'm sorry, it just came out"

Brittany looked over at them in confusion. "You don't even play football"

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her. "How did you guess?" he asked dryly.

"No, I just meant that how are you going to get your dad a ticket, if you don't even play it"

Rachel and Kurt looked at Brittany worriedly. The blonde just said something that made perfect sense.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Puck was standing at his locker getting his books for third period when Rachel and Kurt walked up to him. (Later if anyone asked, he would totally say they ambushed him).

Rachel greeted him with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Hey" She pulled back and nudged Kurt towards him.

Puck instantly took a step back. "I'm straight" When they both just looked at him weirdly Puck scratched the back of his head and directed his gaze down to the ground. "I thought you was gonna kiss me"

Rachel started to laugh, but quickly bit her lip to stop it when Puck sent her a look. Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "You may be handsome, but you're not my type"

"Ok" Puck didn't know whether to be relieved or insulted. (He was everyone's type. How could anybody not want a badass?)

"Anyway" added Rachel. "Kurt wanted to ask you something" Rachel had a look on her face that Puck couldn't manage to decipher.

Kurt turned to Rachel. "Do you not think you should ask him? You can bribe him with sex and stuff" Rachel raised an eyebrow with him and put her hands on her hips.

He took that as a no and turned back to Puck. "I was wondering if you could get me an audition for the football team"

Puck couldn't help but laugh but when he realised they weren't joining in, his laughter slowly died down. "You're serious?"

At Kurt's nod he adamantly shook his head. "No way" Then he realised what he said. "It's a tryout, not an audition"

"Then can you get me a tryout" Puck shook his head again. "No"

Kurt huffed, it was time to bring out the big guns. He knew it would get brought down to this and that's why he thought Rachel should have asked him. "If you get me an audition, then Rachel will do that thing in bed that you have always wanted to do"

Puck didn't bother to correct him this time, but instead looked straight at Rachel. "You told him?" Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "Ok that's not the point. You'll do it?" At her nod he turned to Kurt. "You better not make me look like an ass Hummel" He grabbed Rachel's hand as she gave Kurt a high five and dragged her away.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**  
"You need to back off"

Rachel shut her locker and saw Mercedes scowling down at her. "Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb with me princess. You need to lay off Kurt, I don't need you swooping in and messing up the chance of me and him"_ She does know Kurt's gay right?_

Rachel let out a laugh and started walking to glee practice, knowing Mercedes would follow her. "You're kidding right?"

"No, I'm about as serious as a heart attack. Just because you may not be happy with your man, that doesn't mean you can steal mine"

They walked into the music room and were surprised to see they were the only people there. "I'm more than happy, thank you very much" said Rachel giving her a tight smile.

"Really? Then why do you keep trying to steal Kurt, huh? Just because he's interested in someone that isn't you doesn't mean you should try and come between us" snapped Mercedes stepping closer to Rachel.

If Mercedes was trying to intimidate her, then she had better try a whole lot harder. "Interested in you, are you serious? Are you actually that desperate that you can't see it?" yelled Rachel.

Mercedes pushed her and followed Rachel's body as it went backwards. "You did so not call me desperate"

Rachel glared. "You did so not push me" Mercedes pushed her again. "Yeah I think I did"

"You better get your God damn hands off me" spoke Rachel through clenched teeth.

"Why, what ya gonna do princess?" smirked Mercedes pushing her again.

Rachel brought her hand back and slapped her. Mercedes eyes widened and she glared down at Rachel before she grabbed her hair. Before Rachel could register what had happened, she and Mercedes were taking part in a hair pulling war.

Somehow during all the hair pulling, Rachel gained a busted lip. "You bitch" she screamed pulling Mercedes' hair harder.

Rachel heard a gasp behind her and running footsteps, but she didn't pay attention to it. A few minutes later, she heard another set of footsteps running towards her and the next thing she knew she was getting tugged away from Mercedes.

"I swear to God I am going to kick your ass" shouted Rachel struggling against the arms surrounding her.

"Bring it princess" sneered Mercedes, who was getting held back by Mr Schuester.

"What is going on here?" he demanded looking between the two girls.

Rachel still carried on struggling. "That bitch started it" "Language" warned Mr Schue.

The arms around her tightened their grip. "Stop struggling" Rachel recognised Puck's voice straight away, and relaxed knowing she wouldn't be able to escape his arms.

Puck loosened his hold, but still kept his hands on her so she wouldn't go jumping on Mercedes or something. (His girl was crazy when she was angry)

"Is someone going to tell me what happened?" demanded Mr Schue, finally letting go of Mercedes and standing between the two girls.

"Oh my Gucci, Rachel what happened to your lip?" gasped Kurt as he walked into the music room.

Mercedes glared at Rachel shaking her head before storming out of the room.

"Rachel what happened?" asked Mr Schue bringing Rachel's attention back to him.

Rachel fingered her lip lightly and pulled her hand back to see blood. "Nothing, it was just a disagreement"

Mr Schue looked at her sceptically. He wasn't stupid. "That looked like more than a disagreement"

Rachel huffed, she was definitely not having the best day. "Look Mr Schue, will you just back off. Please. This isn't one big happy family, where we talk to each other about our problems, so stop pretending that it is"

Rachel grabbed her bag from the chair and walked out of the room whilst redoing her hair. Mr Schue stood there for a minute stunned, before turning to the rest of the group informing them that practice was cancelled.

Puck ran out of the room and out to the parking lot hoping he would be able to catch up to Rachel. He saw her leaning against her car, arms folded on the top of it and her head resting in her arms.

He walked up behind her and lightly stroked her hips through her Cheerios uniform, with his thumbs. "You ok?"

"No" Rachel mumbled into her arms. "I'm so tired and I don't even know why"

Puck manoeuvred her hair out of the way and softly pressed a kiss to the back of her neck with a chuckle. "Fighting takes a lot outta you. How about I meet you back at your house and I give you one of my great massages?"

Rachel groaned, she hadn't had one of his massages in a very long time. "That sounds amazing"

Puck waved as she drove out of the parking lot before getting into his own car and driving to her house.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I forgot how good these feel" moaned Rachel as Puck's hands worked out all the knots and kinks in her back. Puck chuckled as he rubbed the oil into her skin.

Rachel was laid on her bed just in her cheerleading skirt and Puck was straddling her behind. He knew he could just turn her over and have his way with her, but for now all he wanted was to just take care of his girl. His hands roamed over her back, paying extra attention to her pressure points. He'd had to calm himself more than once, when his hands hit a sensitive area and Rachel would let out a moan.

"Thank you" she mumbled when he finished, already on her way to falling asleep. Puck gave her a kiss on the cheek, before climbing off her and lying down on the bed next to her. He closed his eyes and a few minutes later he was fast asleep beside his girlfriend.

Puck didn't know how long he had been asleep for, but when he woke up he saw that it was dark outside and Rachel wasn't asleep next to him. He jumped out of her bed and walked downstairs to be greeted by the smell of burning. He ran into the kitchen and saw Rachel take something out of the stove and dump it onto the counter.

Puck chuckled and walked over to her pouting form. "I take it your cooking didn't turn out successful" Rachel let out a disappointed sigh. "Nope"

"No offence babe, but you can't cook. So why were you trying?"

He took note that Rachel avoided his gaze and concentrated on the hardwood floor.

"I wanted to make us a nice meal. But like the stupid girl I am I messed it up"

Puck smiled. "You tried"

Rachel looked up at him frowning, while hitting her forehead. "Yeah and I failed. God, I am so stupid, I can't even make a simple dinner"

Puck held her wrist and brought her hand away from her forehead. "You are not stupid, so stop saying that"

He bent down to Rachel's height and brushed his lips gently across hers, being careful of her busted lip. "So what if you can't cook, babe? That just means you can spend more time doing other things"

Rachel waited for a moment.

"In the bedroom" he added with a wink.

And there it was!

"Yeah, cause we're not in there enough" she commented sarcastically.

"Well, it doesn't have to be the bedroom" he mumbled stepping closer and pressing her against the counter. "It could be here"

Rachel giggled as Puck's lips got closer and closer to hers.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Rach, you never did tell us why you and Mercedes had a smack down yesterday" mentioned Quinn as her, Rachel, Brittany and Santana were walking across the football field to cheer practice.

"Mercedes thinks I'm trying to ruin the possibility of her and Kurt getting it on"

Quinn looked at her wide eyed. "But he's gay"

"She doesn't know that" said Rachel.

"How can she not know that? Even Britt knows he's gay" scoffed Santana.

Rachel shrugged. "Well, maybe it's easier for us to tell than it is for Mercedes"

"Isn't there some kind of like gay test we can do?" asked Brittany.

The three of her friends just shook their heads at her before joining the rest of the Cheerios.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**I know you are all gonna get fed up with me but I've been watching a few trailers for the new episodes of glee, and I must admit I'm actually starting to like Quinn. So I don't know whether to change Rachel's best friend to Quinn, instead of Santana. Of course, the four of them are still gonna be really close, but maybe Quinn and Rachel closer? Anyway, I don't know. Glee back on TV tomorrow in the UK. Can't wait!**


	15. Chapter 14

_In the end, it's not going to matter how many breaths you took, but how many moments took your breath away_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Rachel had never laughed so hard in her life. She didn't need to look beside her to know that the rest of her team found the situation hilarious. Here they were at the McKinley High football game on a Friday night, nothing's changed, and it seemed just like every other Friday.

But it wasn't just any other Friday.

On the field was McKinley High football team dancing to Beyonce. Rachel laughed as she glanced at them all and could bet any money that Puck had a scowl on his face. Now she knew why he always changed the subject when she asked him about football practice. She knew something weird was going on, but she didn't know what.

When she talked to Kurt, he had said the football team were a bit worried since their previous game was their first loss of the season. He didn't say much else; just that they were going to surprise the opposing team and show that their previous lost would be their first and only.

She cheered as loud as she possibly could when Puck caught the football and ran to the other end of the field, scoring a touchdown. It was now a tie. Rachel lightly scratched her hand nervously as Kurt walked up to kick the football.

Things pretty much stayed the same between her and Mercedes since their 'smack down', as Quinn called it. She knew Mercedes could be a bitch however Rachel did feel horrible about how she handled things. If she was in Mercedes' shoes she would have acted the same, if not worse.

But every time Rachel tried to approach Mercedes, to apologise to her and explain everything to her calmly, the girl always gave her the brush off. But after tonight, Rachel thought it was safe to say that she now knew Kurt was gay (with the dancing and all). She felt sorry for the poor girl. She must feel pretty bummed that the guy she likes bats for the other team.

Invitationals were next Wednesday, and Rachel wasn't singing her solo. She knew it was because of her comment to Mr Schue about the club not being a happy family and telling him to back off. However, Mr Schue made up some bullshit story about the songs not suiting her voice, and he owed a friend, yada, yada, yada. So, he had brought in a woman called April something, who they were going to be meeting on Monday.

Rachel was jerked out of her thoughts by the screaming fans. She looked over at the stands and smiled when she saw Kurt's dad among the crowd. She laughed to herself when she saw him get hold of a complete stranger and celebrate. He must be so proud!

She turned away and saw Puck bumping fists with the other football players. She ran up to him and jumped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I loved your dancing," she said smiling into his neck, pressing a kiss there.

Rachel pulled back laughing as he groaned, "I can't believe Hummel talked us into doing that."

"Well, you definitely took them by surprise," smirked Rachel remembering the stunned expressions of the other team's football players.

Puck set her down on the ground and entwined his fingers with hers, leading her to the locker rooms. "I'd rather just forget about the lame ass dancing and go back to your place. Your hot tub is begging for some company"

"As lovely as that sounds, I believe I've got a party to host"

"And? Your girlfriends can join"

Rachel slapped him on the arm as they reached the locker room. He brushed his lips across hers, telling her he wouldn't be long before rushing inside.

She was stood there idly playing with her pompoms when she heard someone clear their throat. Turning her head to the right she saw Mercedes standing there.

"Hey?" said Rachel but it came out more like a question.

"The other day you said something about me not being able to see it. Is that what you meant? That Kurt's gay?"

Rachel nodded. "Um, yeah. I'm sorry that I didn't just tell you, but frankly you were being a bitch, which made me a bitch in return and it all just got outta hand"

Mercedes nodded giving a small chuckle. "I'm sorry about pushing you and busting your lip"

"Don't worry about it. Puck says it makes me look like a badass," said Rachel rolling her eyes.

Mercedes laughed. "Um, I guess…I'll see you later" She turned around to start walking away.

"Mercedes," called Rachel. The girls turned around to face Rachel. "I'm having a party tonight. You should come, the rest of glee are gonna be there"

"Thanks for the offer, but I haven't really got any way of getting there"

"We'll give you a ride. C'mon it's sort of like a truce"

Mercedes nodded and gave her a small smile. "Sure, thanks"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Mercedes was sat in the garden talking to Brittany, Quinn, Santana, Finn, Puck, Mike and Matt while Rachel was getting the drinks. In the space of forty five minutes she had discovered a few things about the popular people.

Number one- Puck was actually a nice guy when he wanted to be. He was also very sweet. As the three of them got to his car, he had actually opened and closed the door for her. She also noticed that the through the entire drive to Rachel's house, Rachel and Puck held hands the whole way as Puck gently caressed her knuckles with his thumb.

Number two- The four guys were some of the funniest people she had ever met. She was sure she was going to wet herself because she was laughing so hard.

Number three- The Cheerios were actually nice. Santana was a bit on the bitchy side but nothing she couldn't handle. They had made sure to involve her in their conversations and not let her feel left out.

And number four- They were all the best of friends and immensely loyal to one another. Mercedes hadn't met a group of friends that were as tight as these were.

She watched as Rachel walked back into the garden trying to balance a tray, which was proving to be a difficult task as Rachel was already on her way to being drunk.

Puck quickly got up to help her when she stumbled on nothing but thin air for the third time. He handed out the drinks and sat back down in his chair with Rachel making herself comfortable on his lap.

The glee kids joined them soon after. They talked and joked together forgetting about the rest of the party happening elsewhere.

The party started to die down until it was just the glee club members remaining. It was nearly 1:00 in the morning and they were all in Rachel's living room.

Rachel and Puck got up off the couch. "We're going to bed," said Rachel stretching. "You guys can stay if you want" She knew that Brittany, Quinn, Mike, Matt, Santana and Finn were already sleeping, so she directed the last part to Tina, Artie, Kurt and Mercedes.

They all nodded so she explained where the guest rooms were before taking Puck's hand and leading him up the stairs and to her room.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Rachel giggled as Puck sucked on a spot of her neck below her ear. She knew he loved giving her hickeys, he says its 'badass' but she knows it's because he likes the idea of marking her as his.

Puck let go of the patch of skin with a 'pop' admiring the work of art he'd produced. Rachel was laid on her back with Puck leaning over her. They had come up to bed about three hours ago but neither could get asleep. So, they had sex three times and Puck was positive they were on their way to round 4.

Puck bent his head lower, lathering her chest with kisses before taking her right nipple into his mouth. He nipped at it with his teeth and soothed it with his tongue as Rachel arched into him. After focusing on that nipple for a while, he diverted his attention to her left one. Puck's mouth left her chest and he went back to kissing her.

He rolled over so he was now fully on top of her and resting his weight on his forearms. Puck lifted one hand and lightly moved it down her body. He stopped at her chest giving both nipples a soft pinch before continuing to her core.

Puck trailed one of his fingers across her, to see how ready she was before entering his index and middle fingers inside her. Rachel bucked her hips into his hand and he moan was swallowed by Puck's lips. He moved his fingers in and out of her at a fast pace and in no time her breathing started to falter.

He pulled his fingers out of her and Rachel groaned at the loss of contact. She was cut off mid-groan as Puck entered her in one quick thrust. It only took a few thrusts from Puck before Rachel was calling his name and biting his neck. Puck gave a couple of shallow thrusts and followed straight behind Rachel moaning her name into her collarbone.

Puck rolled onto his back beside her and Rachel rested her head on his shoulder idly playing with his nipple ring. She could feel herself slipping away so Rachel whispered an 'I love you' to him and pressed a kiss to his shoulder letting sleep overtake her.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. If anyone has got any ideas for this story then feel free to let me know.


	16. Chapter 15

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Rachel woke up the next morning to the feeling of someone jumping on her bed. She opened one eye and saw Puck rubbing his eyes as he sat up in her bed. She held the sheet close to her chest as she sat up also.

"What do you want?" mumbled Rachel to the two girls sitting on her bed.

Santana and Brittany gave her a smile. "We want breakfast, and Puck is the only one that can actually cook proper meals"

Puck groaned and looked at the clock on the bedside table that read 10:00. "Give me ten minutes"

Santana smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she and Brittany stood up. "I want scrambled eggs and French toast"

"That alright with you?" he asked looking at Brittany.

Brittany nodded. "Uh huh, thanks"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Wow! This is really good," praised Artie as he shovelled some of Puck's scrambled eggs into his mouth.

Puck smirked, he knew damn well that he could make some badass meals, but it didn't hurt when people kept telling him that.

"You ok?" Puck turned towards Quinn and saw that her gaze was elsewhere. He followed her line of vision and saw that she was looking at Rachel, who had her arms on the table with her head resting on them.

Rachel made no movement to show that she had registered what had been said. Puck's eyebrows furrowed as he stood up and walked over to where Rachel was sitting. He lifted her head slightly and let out a chuckle.

He turned his head to the group. "She's asleep," he said softly. Finn raised an eyebrow and his lips tugged up at the corners. "You must have worn her out real good" Finn rubbed his side after Quinn elbowed him.

"Doing what?" asked Brittany looking at Puck in confusion.

Puck gave her a pointed look. "You know…"

Brittany looked at him blankly.

Puck sighed as he took Rachel into his arms. "Santana do the honours"

He had just walked out of the kitchen door when he heard Brittany's 'oh' of realisation. He laughed quietly as he carried Rachel up the stairs.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Rachel walked into the living room and was greeted with Quinn and Brittany lying down on one couch and Santana lying down on the other with her legs resting on Puck's lap and her head resting on Matt's.

Brittany smiled at her as she walked in. "Hey, sleeping beauty"

"Hey! What time is it?" Rachel yawned as she went and sat in the empty seat next to Puck.

"Just after one thirty, you must have been pretty tired" answered Quinn.

Rachel curled closer into Puck's left side as he threw an arm over her shoulder. "I must have been"

"I can't help my badass skills" smirked Puck. Santana kicked him in the leg before removing her legs from his lap. "I don't think your ego can get any bigger"

"Control your woman" he said looking at Matt as he rubbed the spot where Santana kicked him.

"You and I both know that no one can control her" laughed Matt pulling Santana closer to him.

"Someone needs to" mumbled Puck.

They all decided to watch a movie and it had only been playing for twenty three minutes (to be exact), and already Puck and Rachel had been yelled at twice for making out.

"You know there are rooms upstairs for that" commented Quinn.

Puck groaned and pulled his lips away from Rachel's whilst wrapping an arm around her waist. "We'll behave"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It was Monday already and the glee kids were in the music room waiting for Mr Schuester to arrive.

A few moments later he arrived with a blonde woman behind him. "Hey guys, this is April Rhodes, our new female lead"

Rachel scoffed at the sight of her. Could her dress get any shorter? Also, she knew for a fact that her blonde coloured hair wasn't real, and neither were her boobs.

April's eyes roamed over them before stopping at Puck and giving him a wink. Rachel slapped Puck on the back of the head when she saw him smirk and nod back at her. He turned to Rachel and shrugged sheepishly.

"Since when are old people allowed in glee club?" asked Santana looking April up and down.

April laughed. "Old? Sweetie, I don't look a day over thirty"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "Who's your plastic surgeon?" April scowled but Santana just smiled at her in return.

"Santana," warned Mr Schue. "Anyway, April never graduated so technically we're not breaking any rules"

"But how is she going to learn the songs for invitationals? It's only two days away" protested Rachel.

"Oh don't worry honey, I'm a fast learner"

"I bet you are" muttered Rachel.

Glee club unfortunately went by very slowly for Rachel. During their rehearsal, she had to watch 'the blonde grandma' (as the cheerios have decided to name her) flirt with her boyfriend and throw herself at him while they sang and danced together. Also, during 'Somebody to Love' she had to try not to puke at the winks 'blonde grandma' was sending Puck and how she took every opportunity to cop a feel.

"Ok guys, that is enough for today. We'll continue with this tomorrow," announced Mr Schuester.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

It was after sixth period and Rachel was putting books into her locker when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"What's up?" whispered Puck into her ear.

Rachel sighed and turned around to face him. "What do you mean?"

"C'mon babe, I'm not stupid. You hardly spoke to me in rehearsal and you left straight after."

"I'm surprised you even noticed," pouted Rachel.

Puck pulled away and frowned at her. "What's that meant to mean?"

"It means that you were too busy being occupied with grandma"

"Occupied?"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him. "Occupied- you were too busy with all the flirting and her throwing herself at you" Puck groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was not flirting, and she was not throwing herself at me it was part of the choreography"

"The choreography did not include her grabbing your ass and trying to grab your crotch every ten minutes"

Puck shrugged his shoulders. "What can I say? I'm a stud"

"Noah, I'm serious," sighed Rachel.

"Well so am I. You need to stop getting so worked up over something so stupid," snapped Puck.

"It's not stupid," she snapped back at him.

Puck eyes widened when he realised what she was thinking. "You think I want her? You think I'm gonna try something on with her?"

"I know how much you loved your cougars," muttered Rachel avoiding eye contact with him.

"I love how much you trust me, Rach. Thanks," he said before walking away from her.

Rachel collapsed against her locker exhausted as she tried to blink back tears. Was he right, did she not trust him?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck slammed his gym locker closed as he finished getting changed back into his clothes.

"What the hell is up with you, man? You've been in a crappy mood all practice" asked Matt coming to stand next to Puck.

"My girlfriend doesn't fucking trust me, _that _is what's up with me," snapped Puck sitting down on the bench in the locker room.

Matt sat down next to him. "What happened? Everything was fine with you both this morning"

Puck sat there and told him all about the 'conversation' he and Rachel had, not bothering to mask his anger at her. How could his girlfriend, who he'd been dating for over 8 months, not trust him? He was sure he had proved himself to her over and over again. But he guessed it wasn't enough. Nothing ever was.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck was sat on a stool in one of the local bars nursing his fourth drink. After talking to Matt, he had picked his sister up from Mrs Lawson's, drove home and made dinner for the both of them. He was halfway through watching a Disney movie with Dani, and her asking him every few minutes where Rachel was and why wasn't she there, when he decided he needed a good drink.

So he turned the movie off (much to his sister's protests), grabbed Dani's stuff, his keys and wallet and all but pushed her out of the house and into his car. He dropped her off at one of her friends (after texting his mom where Dani was, so she knew where to pick her up from), and no longer than ten minutes later he pulled into the parking lot of a bar.

Puck stared down into his drink before taking a large gulp and slamming it back down on the counter. He heard a throat clear and looked up to see her standing over him. "Trouble in paradise?"

Puck nodded his head. "You could say that." She smirked and sat down in the empty school beside him. "Let my buy you a drink"

Puck looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, why not"

She smiled at him and signalled the bartender for two more drinks.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter makes up for it. Read and review please!


	17. Chapter 16

Thank you all for the reviews!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck saw her standing at her locker, so he nervously made his way over to her. He stood in front of her and was about to start talking when Rachel jumped into his arms wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I am so sorry" she mumbled lightly kissing his neck. "I should have never said all that yesterday and I should have never made you believe that I don't trust you, because I do completely, and I know you won't hurt me or do anything that would jeopardize our relationship. I love you and I am so, so sorry"

Puck swallowed and buried his head in her neck. He didn't need to tell her. Everything was fine between them now and he wasn't going to ruin that. He kissed her neck a few times before kissing the spot below her ear. "I'm sorry too, I love you so much"

He slowly lowered her to the ground and eased her back into her locker before capturing his lips with hers. They stayed like that, just lazily kissing, not rushing and taking their time, until the bell went for homeroom.

"Walk you to homeroom?" he asked pulling away from her lips. Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

Puck smiled down at her and linked his fingers through hers as he walked with her down the hallway.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"What's up with you today? You're all fidgety," said Santana as she sat next to Puck in second period algebra.

"Nothing," mumbled Puck running his hand through his 'hawk.

Santana scoffed. "We've been friends since kindergarten I can tell when you're lying"

Puck sighed and rubbed the back of his neck as he debated whether to tell her about the night before.

"I was at the bar last night with April"

Santana's eyes widened. "Did anything happen?"

"No of course not, I just bought her a couple of drinks and that was it. I went straight home and I guess she did too"

Santana nodded, believing what Puck had said. "What does Rachel think about all this?"

"That's the thing. She doesn't know," Puck winced.

"Puck you need to tell her," exclaimed Santana. Puck furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? I've just made up with her and I'm not going to ruin that by telling her something that isn't even important"

Santana sighed and lowered her voice to a whisper when she noticed people kept looking at them. "It would be important to Rachel and you know it. If she doesn't find this out from you, you're screwed. You need to show that it didn't mean anything by telling her yourself. If someone else finds out and tells her, you know Rachel would jump to conclusions. Seriously, the safest way to go is telling her yourself"

Puck groaned and nodded his head. "You're right. I'll walk with you to biology and I'll talk to her then"

Santana smiled and patted his arm before starting to take notes for class. "It will be alright"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck realised something during third period. Santana didn't always know what she was talking about.

Everything was far from being alright.

He had asked Rachel to skip and because it was a nice sunny Tuesday in October they decided to sit on the bleachers overlooking the football field.

Puck had planned a whole speech saying how sorry he was, that it didn't mean anything .etc. And honestly he thought the speech was pretty badass if you ask him, there was a lot of stuff in it about feelings and shit.

However, when Rachel was actually sat next to him and waiting for him to speak everything flew out of his head.

He had sat there silently before he realised it was coming up. Word vomit and he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"I got drunk with April last night," he had blurted out. The instant he said it he knew those weren't the right words to use. Who knew what conclusions she could draw from those words?

He had been about to explain but the look on Rachel's face rendered him into silence. She was just staring at him with a heartbroken expression on her face. Her eyes had filled with tears and he had seen one escape her eye and travel down her cheek before she abruptly stood up and made her way off the bleachers.

Yeah, so as you can see everything was definitely not alright.

It wasn't even close.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Rachel sat in the choir room with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. She just sat there staring into space when Mr Schue walked in.

She stood up and wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, I needed a place to go and it was empty"

Mr Schue looked at her with concern. "No problem. Are you ok Rachel?"

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head as more tears travelled down her cheeks. Mr Schue knelt down in front of her and pulled her towards him. Rachel laid her head on his shoulder and let the sobs take over her body.

Once she had finished crying, Mr Schue started telling her about random things that had happened to him because he knew she didn't want to talk about what was wrong with her, so he had to keep her mind of it.

"The first time I took Miss Pillsbury on a date, I had bought her flowers and chocolate. It was meant to be a dinner date but I ended up taking her to the hospital because it turned out she was allergic to the nuts from the chocolate and the daffodils" laughed Mr Schue as he informed Rachel of his memory. "So the next time I took her out I didn't buy her anything that contained nuts and I got her tulips instead"

"Do you love her?" asked Rachel as she rested her head on her knees.

Mr Schue gave her a small smile. "Yeah, I do, and I can't wait to marry her some day"

Rachel took a deep breath. "Puck got drunk last night with a woman that I don't like. I'm scared that he cheated on me"

"Is there a reason for him to cheat on you?"

"We had an argument," shrugged Rachel.

"Did he tell you that he did something with this woman?" Rachel shook her head. "I walked away after he told me he got drunk with her"

Mr Schue sighed and turned so he was facing her. "You should go to him and get him to tell you exactly what happened. Don't always assume things Rachel because sometimes you can be really wrong. And from what I have seen Puck loves you…a lot and I don't think he would jeopardise what you guys have because of some argument"

"So you're saying I should go talk to him," stated Rachel.

Mr Schue nodded, so Rachel stood up and thanked him before leaving the choir room. She needed to find Puck.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck remained seated on the bleachers once Rachel left, he couldn't will his body to move. Things had finally got good between them and then he had to go and screw it up. _Again._

He didn't realise how much time had passed until he saw Rachel step out onto the bleachers and walk towards him.

He stood up as soon as she was in front of him. "Please, just let me explain what happ-"

Rachel cut him off. "Did you do anything with her?"

"What? No, I never even laid a finger on her," scoffed Puck.

Rachel scratched her hand and looked at him uncertainly. "Promise me" She couldn't help how much her voice cracked and wavered.

Puck leaned his head down so he could look in her eyes and cupped her cheek, gently rubbing his thumb across it. "I swear to you I never did anything with her. I bought her like two drinks and that was it. I didn't kiss her, I didn't hug her, I didn't even touch her."

Rachel didn't break eye contact with him. She could tell when he was lying and she prayed to god that he was telling the truth. She started into his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Then you don't have to explain anything to me. I trust you"

Puck pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped hers around his waist. "I love you," he whispered into her ear. Rachel smiled into his shirt and pressed a kiss onto his chest through his t-shirt.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Why did you run off before I could say anything else?" asked Puck.

The bell for lunch had just gone but both of them knew they had to talk so him and Rachel stayed on the bleachers before Puck had to go to practice.

"I didn't want to hear that you slept with her," admitted Rachel

He furrowed his brows. "But I never slept with her"

"Yes, I know that now, but I didn't know it then"

"I thought you said you trusted me Rachel," sighed Puck.

"I do, really I do. It's just…April's more experienced. Way more experienced than me. And maybe you prefer that," murmured Rachel.

"What d'you mean?"

"I've only had sex and done stuff with _you_. There are a lot of girls who know more about this kind of stuff and who can do more things"

"You think I care that you were a virgin before me?" scoffed Puck. "Rach, I don't care that there are more experienced girls out there, because I couldn't give a shit about them. I want you. And you know what? I'm glad I was your first…and your last"

Rachel looked at him with a smile and watery eyes. He didn't want anyone else. He wanted _her_. He didn't want any other girl, he just wanted her. _Always._

"I love you Rach"

"I love you"

And they sealed the deal with a kiss.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Sorry it took so long. Hope you like it!


	18. Chapter 17

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and put this story on alerts and favourites!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck and Rachel didn't bother going to the cafeteria for lunch, they decided to stay sitting on the bleachers for the remaining time and talk.

Rachel said that she trusted Puck, and he did believe her. However, he knew that she didn't trust him as much as she said she did. And he knew that she didn't have a lot of confidence in their relationship.

Puck was willing to spend everyday showing her that nothing could break them.

So, that's what he decided to do.

He was going to show her that they were _it_. Their relationship was the real deal.

They had five minutes to get to class so they walked off the bleachers and to their Spanish class hand-in-hand.

They walked into the room and Rachel saw April already sat in her seat. Rachel looked up at Puck and smiled when she saw that he wasn't paying any attention and was just staring at her. That made her love him more that she already did, if that was possible.

Puck shook himself out of his reverie and accepted the kiss that Rachel gave him. They sat down in their seats and Puck saw Mr Schue and Rachel share a look and a small smile. Before he could comment on it Santana collapsed onto the chair next to him.

"What's wrong with you loser?" asked Puck as he noticed Santana holding her stomach.

"I just ate a really big burrito for lunch. I have never tasted anything so good," moaned Santana.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows. "I thought it was 'forbidden' to eat junk food 'cause you're a cheerio"

"What Coach Sylvester doesn't know, won't hurt her," she shrugged.

Puck laughed as Mr Schue called the class to attention. She and Rachel were the same. They never did follow the rules.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Rachel"

Rachel looked up as Mr Schuester called her name. "Yeah?"

"In English, what does 'Buenas tardes señorita. ¿Quisiera usted un poco de ayuda con sus bolsos?' mean?"

"Oh I know this one. 'Good morning miss. Help will be here soon'"

"It's actually 'Good afternoon miss. Would you like some help with your bags?'" corrected Mr Schue.

"Oh"

"Yeah, you really knew that one Rach," snickered Santana from beside Puck.

"Hey! I was close enough, and some of us aren't fluent in Spanish like some people"

Santana smiled. "I know it's great. Matt loves it when I speak Spanish whilst we're having sex" She looked over at Puck's and Rachel's expressions. "Too much?" They both nodded. "Too much"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Ok guys, I've noticed recently that it's been quite tense during rehearsals," started Mr Schuester as he stood in front of the glee club in the choir room.

"Wonder why," muttered Rachel, from her position against Puck's arm.

"Rachel," warned Mr Schue before going back to what he was saying. "So I thought we could just take a little break from rehearsals and get to know each other properly. Guys, grab a chair and sit in a circle"

They all looked at Mr Schue weirdly but did as he asked with no complaints. Once they had all gathered in a circle they waited for Mr Schue to give them further instructions.

"Rachel," he called. "We'll start with you. Tell us something about Kurt. Something you like about him or something we might not have known"

She sighed and looked at Kurt thoroughly before coming up with an answer. "I like how he's not afraid to be different"

Mr Schue smiled and nodded. "Great. Now Kurt, what about Finn?"

"He has amazing bone structure," he answered without missing a beat.

Finn widened his eyes at him and began tentatively touching his face. "Um, thanks dude"

Mr Schue moved on. "Finn, you got anything for Artie?"

"Uh huh," nodded Finn. "The dude is like, amazing at video games. We all lose to him"

"Uh speak for yourself man. I'm the only one he can't beat," spoke Puck.

"For now," said Artie.

They all ohh'ed and aah'ed at Artie's burn and laughed as Puck told him to make sure he was free this weekend for a video game marathon.

Artie then spoke up. "About Tina? Well I guess I like how she can be fierce when she needs to be" The girl in question couldn't stop the blush spreading from her neck upwards and gave him a small smile.

Mr Schue laughed at her shyness. "Tina you've got Matt"

Tina smiled. "I think it's great that he doesn't care about the social hierarchy stuff. That's pretty cool"

"Hierarchy?" asked Puck and Finn, causing the rest of the group to roll their eyes.

"Social food chain" Both boys nodded finally understanding.

Mr Schue looked at Matt. "And Quinn?"

"Oh, she is totally one the sweetest girls I've ever met. She's like a little lamb or something," stated Matt.

"Did you just compare me to a lamb Rutherford?" exclaimed Quinn, the corner of her mouth turning up to show that she was kidding.

Matt shrugged his shoulders. "It was meant to be a compliment"

"Quinn you're next with Mike"

She grinned over at Mike. "He is very talented as a dancer. He's got some great moves"

Mike was next. "Mercedes? Well lets just say she doesn't need back up. She can handle herself." This earned a laugh from Mercedes and the rest of the club.

"Mercedes, what about Santana?" asked Mr Schue.

"She's loyal," she replied. "She'd be willing to spend time in jail to protect her friends"

The girls shared a smile as Santana thought about what to say about Puck.

"He's an amazing big brother even if he is teaching his five year old sister a few curse words and how to be a badass," said Santana ruffling her hand through his Mohawk. "Oh, and I find it amusing how he has a different nickname for himself like everyday."

"Really?" asked Tina. Puck smirked and nodded his head. "Well, what are they?"

Puck didn't need to answer, his friends answered for him.

"Puckerone," Rachel.

"Pucksauraus," Matt.

"Puckster," Finn.

"Puckmeister," Santana.

"Puckalicious," Brittany.

"The Puck Express," Mike.

"Puckzilla," Rachel.

"Don't forget BILF" Quinn.

"What does the B stand for?" Tina asked.

"Badass," replied Quinn rolling her eyes.

"You have got serious issues my friend," commented Matt.

"Whatever," muttered Puck. "They're cool"

Once Mr Schue stopped laughing, he continued. "Puck, you have anything to tell us about Brittany?"

"Yeah," nodded Puck. "I like how she always sees the good in people, even if they don't deserve it" Brittany smiled up at him and leaned up to kiss his cheek, which resulted in a lot of aww's from their friends.

"Now, we'll end with Rachel. Go ahead Brittany," pronounced Mr Schue.

"She doesn't have a gag reflex"

The guys all simultaneously turned and looked over at Puck. He just smirked at them all knowing he was one lucky dude.

He spotted Rachel and saw that she had blushed bright red and her eyes had widened in embarrassment. He let out a laugh but covered it with a fake cough as Rachel looked his way.

"Um…thanks for sharing that with us Brittany," said Mr Schue uncomfortably.

Brittany smiled at him. "No problem"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"I can't believe you told everyone that, Britt," sighed Rachel as she walked out of the choir room holding Puck's hand and her friends in front of her.

Brittany apologised but it was cut short by Santana's laughter. "Your face in there was priceless" Quinn and Brittany joined in the laughter and shortly after so did Puck.

"You guys are so not funny," scolded Rachel hitting all four of them on the arm.

Puck bent his head and kissed her on the cheek. "C'mon babe, how about we put that non-existent gag reflex to good use"

Rachel rolled her eyes at him, but walked away with him nonetheless after saying goodbye to the girls.

Puck smirked as he walked with her. Yeah, today was a good day, and a blow was going to make it so much better.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Sorry about the wait, hope you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think._

_Ok, I'm still on the edge about whether having Rachel pregnant or not. Some of you like the idea and some of you don't. So if you let me know what you think and I will just go with the majority, as I won't be able to please everyone. _

_Thank you! _


	19. Chapter 18

_Wow! Last chapter was the most reviews I had ever got. Thank you all so much!_

_Hope you like the chapter! Oh, and if there's anything specific you would like to see in this story, then please don't hesitate to let me know._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Mr Schue as he walked into the room that held New Directions. He took a quick glance at the people in the area. "Where's April?"

It was Wednesday night, Invitationals were here and New Directions didn't have long until they needed to perform. They had worked so hard the past couple of weeks and they all hoped their performance showed that.

"I haven't seen her all night," answered Artie. Mr Schue sighed tiredly and ran a hand across his face just as the door opened.

They all turned towards the doorway and watched as April came stumbling through before catching her balance.

"Are you drunk?" enquired Mr Schue standing in front of her. "Just a little bit," slurred April.

Rachel scoffed as she rested her head against Puck's arm. "You have got to be kidding me"

April looked in Rachel's direction. "Say something there sweetheart?" Rachel shook her head. "Just no surprise that you've turned up drunk"

April sniggered, "I surprise you know what being drunk is honey considering how young you are, and we all know men like us women experienced"

Rachel stepped away from Puck and moved closer to April. "There's being experienced and there's being a whore. I think I know which category you belong in"

The older woman stepped even closer to Rachel and Rachel didn't even need to look, as she felt Santana step up right behind her. She loved that girl. She was one loyal motherfucker. "I've got no qualms in hitting a teenager"

Rachel smirked (which Puck thought was pretty hot), "and I've got no qualms in hitting back."

"Break it up, now is not the time for this," spoke Mr Schue stepping in between the two women (well three, everyone knew Santana wouldn't hesitate to throw a punch as well).

Mr Schue motioned for Puck's help when none of the women backed down. So Puck, not bothering to mess around, grabbed hold of Santana's and Rachel's elbows and dragged them to the other side of the room.

"That was hot," commented Puck.

The best friends looked at him before rolling their eyes and walking away from him.

"What? It was," mumbled Puck to himself.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Oh my god, that was so cool," cheered Brittany as New Directions ran off stage and into the dressing room.

"We totally rocked out there," laughed Puck bumping fists with Matt.

They were all to busy cheering and joking with each other so nobody paid attention as Mr Schue took April out of the room.

"This isn't working out April," started Mr Schue. "I think it's best if you don't go back on stage for the next song."

"Why, is it because that little midget doesn't like me?"

Mr Schue sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yes, that is part of the reason. Glee Club isn't going to work if there's all this conflict and I'm sorry April, but they're my kids, they have to come first."

April nodded. "You're right, I've had my time and now it's theirs. Well, thank you anyway. It was great getting to know you Will." She gave him a small smile before walking away.

He walked back into the dressing room, closing the door behind him. "Rachel"

"Yeah?" she answered turning in his direction.

"What do you think about singing lead?"

Rachel smiled at him. "You serious?"

Mr Schue nodded. "Then I think we're about to kick some ass." He laughed and patted Rachel on the shoulder before leaving them to get changed.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

'…_can anybody find me somebody to love'_

The club stood there breathing heavily as they took in the applause and standing ovation. They all linked hands and gave the audience a bow before rushing back into the dressing room and getting all their stuff.

"I am so proud of you guys," said Mr Schue as the club set out into the parking lot. "You all were amazing. No rehearsal tomorrow, I think you deserve a break after that" He said goodbye to them all and walked to his car.

"Noah!" The boy in question turned towards the high-pitched squeal and was greeted with a brunette little girl wrapping herself around his legs.

"Hey brat," he spoke pulling his sister from his legs and onto his hip. "Where's mom?"

He looked over to where she pointed and saw his mom looking at him guiltily from her car. He nodded and sent her a wave letting her know he was fine with it. She waved back before getting into her car and driving out of the parking lot. "She got called in for an emergency, huh?" he asked looking down at Dani.

She nodded before something caught her attention from behind Puck's shoulder. "Hi, I'm Dani."

Puck turned and saw that all his friends were still stood there. "Dani, this is Mercedes, Tina, Kurt and Artie. You know the rest. Guys, this is my little sister."

"You were so good, I wish I could sing like that and me and mommy really liked the songs, she even started crying," babbled Dani.

They all smiled and laughed before Kurt spoke up. "You know that shade of pink really brings out the colour in your eyes."

"Hummel, don't even think about giving my sister fashion tips. She's five"

"She's never too young"

Puck chuckled before telling them that he needed to get Dani to bed. They all said goodbye to each other as they went their separate ways. Puck laced his fingers through Rachel's as they walked to his car.

"You staying at my house tonight, baby?"

"Yeah," yawned Rachel resting her head on his upper arm.

"Tired?" She nodded, "I'm exhausted"

They reached his car and Puck strapped Dani in before sliding into the driver's seat.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck walked into his room after putting Dani to bed, and saw Rachel looking through one of his drawers.

"What're you looking for?"

"Your spare football jersey," she answered not turning to face him.

"Bottom drawer," he said walking into his adjoining bathroom. He began to brush his teeth as Rachel came in to start her night time ritual. She never goes a night without putting on all that crap (as Puck likes to call it). She bought two of everything so that when she slept at his she didn't have to keep bringing her creams and shit (Puck's words again) back and forth.

Puck climbed into the right side of his bed in just his boxers and got comfortable before closing his eyes and trying to get some sleep. He knew he wasn't going to get any tonight, he liked sex, a lot but even he wasn't going to try to get some when his girl could barely stand up straight.

He felt Rachel get into bed next to him, so he turned onto his right hand side and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her towards him until her back was pressed against his chest. He felt Rachel's hand cover his that was resting on her stomach.

He placed a gentle kiss behind her ear. "Love you baby"

Rachel sighed in contentment and snuggled further into his embrace. "I love you too"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"Berry come on, we're gonna be late," called Puck from the bottom of the stairs.

"What's taking her so long?" asked Dani from her position next to him. "No clue brat. She's probably still doing her hair."

"I never know why high school girls take so long to get ready," commented Dani shaking her head.

"You won't be saying that when you want to impress some boys," yawned Rachel as she walked down the stairs.

"Boys are out of the question. No boys will be anywhere near her to impress," argued Puck at the same time as Dani said "I don't like boys. Boys have cooties."

Puck turned towards his sister with a grin and held his fist out until she bumped it with her tiny one. "You're learning well."

Rachel shook her head as she walked past Puck and outside the house. "You're such a dork"

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck was tossing a football around with Matt when he heard Coach Sylvester shout at Rachel for what he guessed was the fifth time.

"Berry, keep up with everyone else"

He and Matt stopped throwing the football and turned towards the cheerleaders. "What's up with your girl today?" asked Matt. Puck shrugged his shoulders, "I have no idea."

They looked on as Rachel stumbled on a few moves and seemed a few beats behind the rest of the squad.

Rachel took a deep breath as she stood on top of the pyramid. She felt her legs tremble as she blinked to try and stop the black spots that were interfering with her vision. She began to feel light headed and the blackness took over as she slowly started to fall towards the ground.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Sorry about the long wait but I hope you like it! I'm thinking either the next chapter or the one after that is going to be flashbacks. So it would be great if you would tell me what flashbacks you would like to see between members of the glee club or anybody at all then please let me know._


	20. Chapter 19

Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter, but I've got 166 people who put me on alert, so why not a few more reviews?

Anyway, these are some flashbacks I've decided to do. I know you were all hoping to find out what happened to Rachel, but I thought I'd show you some moments that happened in the past.

Lastly, enjoy!

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_Oh my god Rach, this is so exciting," squealed Brittany as they walked into the gym._

"_It's only cheerleading tryouts Brittany. We did all this in middle school," chuckled Rachel._

_Brittany shook her head. "This is completely different. We're in high school now, trying out for a high school cheerleading squad. We're gonna be cheering for a high school sports team and going to high school cheer competitions and-"_

"_I get it Britt," Rachel cut her off. "This is high school, completely different to middle school."_

"_Uh huh, that's right," agreed her friend. "Oh come on, there are two seats here." The blonde grabbed Rachel's hand and dragged her over to two empty seats beside a tall blonde girl and what she guessed was a Latina girl._

"_Hi I'm Brittany," she introduced herself sitting next to the other blonde. "I'm Quinn."_

_The Latina girl looked over and smiled at her, "I'm Santana"_

_Brittany elbowed Rachel. "Oh sorry, hi I'm Rachel." The two girls smiled at her. "Hey"_

"_I take it you both are trying out for the squad too?" asked Santana._

"_Yep, Brittany and I were cheerleaders in middle school, so we thought we'd continue with it in high school," answered Rachel._

"_Cool," stated Santana. "Where any of you captain?" Brittany nodded, "Rachel was."_

_Santana smiled. "So was I. It's nice to meet a captain that isn't a bitch." _

_Rachel laughed and turned to face the front as a blonde woman in a red tracksuit stepped into view._

"_I'm Coach Sylvester," she started looking at all the girls in front of her. "I'll be coaching all you girls who are good enough to get on the squad, which at McKinley High, you are known as Cheerios. I want the best and we will win Nationals. I don't want any slacking, so if you think this is a great way to cut class, I want you out of the gym now."_

_Everyone looked around as approximately ten girls stood up and left the gym. _

"_If you have asthma, you need to get out of my sight." _

_Six girls stood up and walked out._

"_If you can't run more than 30 laps around a football field, then you aren't fit enough to be a cheerleader, move."_

_More girls walked out not looking happy._

"_If you are bigger than a size 6, what the hell are you doing sitting here?"_

_A group of girls stood up sheepishly and started walking towards the gym doors._

"_Don't let the door hit you in your fat asses on the way out," called the Coach._

_She turned back to the remaining girls and her gaze travelled over them all. "So, all of you are the ones who think you're good enough to be a Cheerio? I wonder how many of you are going to be left standing once I'm through with you."_

"_Oh my God," panted Quinn sitting down on the bleachers. "I'm surprised I can still walk."_

_Santana, Brittany and Rachel nodded in agreement also trying to catch their breath._

_Coach once again stood in front of them, but this time with a clipboard in her hand. "Listen for your names."_

"_Berry"_

"_Turner"_

"_Wilson"_

"_Smith"_

"_Johnson"_

"_Anderson"_

"_Lopez"_

"_Green"_

"_Fabray"_

"_Williams"_

"_Thompson"_

"_Baker"_

"_Congratulations you are all now officially on the Cheerios. There's a sheet of paper near the doors, write your name and size on it and then come and collect your uniform from my office tomorrow morning."_

_Everyone remained where they were sat. _

"_Why the hell are you still sat here? Go!" shouted Sylvester._

"_We were planning on going to the mall later," commented Quinn as they walked out to the parking lot. "You should join us."_

_Rachel and Brittany nodded. "Sure. Sounds like fun"_

"_Well here are our numbers," Santana handed them a piece of paper. "We're going to meet at the mall around 5:30. So, give one of us a call"_

_The girls said goodbye to each other just as Brittany's Dad and Santana's Mom pulled up._

"_We'll see you later," called Santana as her and Quinn got in her Mom's car._

_Rachel smiled and got in the back seat of Mr. Turner's car._

_And that was how the four girls met._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_Rachel was walking down the school hallway, books held to her chest, when someone ran into her causing her to fall on her ass and her books to fly out of her arms. _

"_Oh shit sorry, I didn't see you there."_

_Rachel looked up in the direction she heard the voice coming from. Her jaw dropped when she took in the view before her. Standing in front of her was a boy (if you could even call him that), who's height she guessed was just below 6 ft. It didn't matter; he was still taller than her._

_She gazed into his hazel eyes and she could see the amusement shining in them. She let her gaze travel upwards and take note of his hairstyle. A mohawk. Well, that was different. On other guys, it would have looked stupid, but surprisingly, he suited it._

"_Hi," breathed Rachel, still in awe over his presence._

"_Hey," he chuckled. "You need a hand?"_

_Rachel blushed as she realised she was still sat on the floor, with her books surrounding her and just staring at the boy in front of her._

"_That would be great," she said taking his offered hand. She couldn't help but be more stunned when he pulled her up off the floor as if she weighed nothing, which then made her eyesight focus on his muscles that were starting to develop._

_Wow!_

_Rachel was brought out of her reverie when he bent down and started collecting her books._

"_Where were you headed?" he asked once he had all her books in his hands. "My locker, but I can take them," she pointed to her books._

_He smirked whilst shaking his head. "It's the least I could do. Lead the way."_

_She sighed but started walking to her locker with him beside her. "So, I'm Puck."_

"_Rachel Berry," she said giving Puck a smile. "I take it Puck's a nickname?"_

"_Nope," he shook his head. "That's what my Mom called me."_

_Rachel's eyes widened. "Lovely."_

"_Thanks."_

_They reached her locker and he put the books in for her and waited whilst she got different one's out for her next classes. "Well, I've got to go, I'll see you around," Puck smirked, giving her a wink before turning around and walking in the opposite direction._

"_Wow," sighed Rachel resting her head on her locker._

"And why are you late?" asked Santana as Rachel tried to slip into cheerleading practice unnoticed.

"_The most beautiful guy knocked me down in the hallway and then walked me to my locker whilst carrying my books," smiled Rachel with a dreamy look on her face._

_Coach Sylvester left them to do some stretches which gave them a chance to talk._

"_Did he give you his name?"_

"_Uh huh," nodded Rachel._

"_Are you gonna tell me it?" asked Santana raising her eyebrow._

"_Oh right, sorry. His name's Puck."_

"_Hmm," Santana smirked. "What?" asked Rachel. "Why have you got that look on your face?"_

_Santana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What look?" _

"_That look that says you're about to do something that I'm not gonna like."_

_Santana just smiled before turning to where the football players were practicing, "Puck, get your ass over here!"_

_Rachel's eyes widened as she took in the figure jogging towards them. "Santana," she hissed._

"_You called," stated Puck once he made it to the two girls._

_Santana nodded, "I heard you knocked my friend Rachel down earlier, but when she told me that you carried her books to her locker, I thought she can't be talking about the Puck I know."_

_Puck kept a straight face. "Ha ha," Santana smiled at him and gave him the finger. "I thought I should let you know that Rachel thinks you're really hot. I gotta run, bye!"_

_Santana ran off ignoring the glare coming from Rachel. "Oh my god," she whispered, feeling the blush spreading across her face._

"_You think I'm hot huh?"_

"_So you know Santana?" asked Rachel, avoiding the question._

_Puck smirked knowing what she was doing, but decided to humour her. "Yeah, we're tight, been friends since pre-k."_

"_Oh," muttered Rachel. "Cool."_

"_So like, every Tuesday since Junior High, Santana and I get together and do something. Like go to the diner or go to the movies. Why don't you join us tonight?"_

_Rachel shook her head regrettably, "I can't; I've got to babysit."_

"_Puckerman!"_

_Puck sighed. "I've gotta get back to practice."_

"_Puckerman?" Puck nodded. "You're called Puck Puckerman?" Rachel was confused._

_Puck started to laugh. "Noah Puckerman. Puck's just a nickname."_

"_You jerk," yelled Rachel slapping his arm. "You made me think that your Mom actually put Puck on your birth certificate." Puck shrugged finding the situation amusing._

_Rachel's eyes widened in recognition. "Is Dani your little sister?"_

"_Yeah, why?" Rachel smiled. "'Cause that's who I'm babysitting."_

"_Ah," Puck grinned. "I'll see you later tonight then." He sent her another wink before running back over to the football players._

_And that was the first time Rachel Berry met Noah Puckerman._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"_Give me back my Barbie Puck," screamed Santana, running after Puck in her backyard._

"_Tell me where you hid my football," retorted the seven year old._

_It was the summer before second grade and the Puckermans were at the Lopez's. They were having a barbeque in favour of a colleague of Mr Lopez. He and his wife had just recently moved to Lima and they had a son who was Puck and Santana's age._

"_Give me my Barbie!"_

"_Not until you tell me where my football is!"_

"_I want my Barbie first!"_

"_No, I want my football first!"_

"_Kids," called Mrs Lopez stepping into the backyard with two adults and a child behind her. "Come and say hello to our guests."_

"_These are the Rutherford's. This is Nick and Lucy and their son Matt."_

"_Hi Mr and Mrs Rutherford," smiled Santana stepping towards them. "I'm Santana and this is Noah, but he likes to be called Puck."_

"_Hey," he greeted._

_Santana looked over at Matt. "Matt, why don't you come and play with us?" Matt nodded enthusiastically, "Sure, what are you playing?"_

"_Well, we could play football," answered Puck before glaring at the little girl next to him. "But somebody has stolen my football and won't tell me where she put it."_

"_We always play football, you never wanna play Barbie with me," pouted Santana, folding her arms across her chest._

"_Fine," huffed Puck, she was lucky, he wouldn't ditch football for any other girl. "What do you say about going in the pool?"_

_Santana nodded in agreement and they both looked at Matt for confirmation. "You have any shorts?"_

_Matt said yes, so he and Puck took their shirts off and jumped into the pool straight away as Santana ran upstairs to get changed._

_That was the first time Noah and Santana met Matt Rutherford._

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

I know the last one seemed a little rushed, but I needed to give you all a chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it. I think after every couple of chapter's I'm gonna do a chapter that just consists of flashback, so if you want to see certain one's let me know!

Next chapter you will find out about Rachel, and it's probably not what some of you were thinking!

Review please!


	21. Chapter 20

_Thank you for the reviews. Now here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Oh, I don't know if I have made it obvious in previous chapters or not, but Puck is male lead in this fanfic-not Finn!_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck sighed tiredly as he shifted uncomfortably in a chair, in the hospital waiting room. Three hours they had been here. Three god damn hours and no one was telling them anything. They were there waiting for news on Rachel. Any news at all but not much luck so far.

The waiting room was full of people who were there for Rachel. All the gleeks were there, including Mr Schue, and Coach Sylvester had arrived just over ten minutes ago, wondering whether she was going to get her 'Star Cheerio' back or not.

Puck was looking at the floor when he saw a pair of white sneakers step into his vision. He looked up and saw Santana holding two cups of hot chocolate. He took the one that she offered him saying a curt thanks.

"She'll be fine," said Santana as she sat down in the chair beside him and rubbed his arm in comfort. She glanced over at him and saw as he shook his head in denial. "You don't know that."

"Puck, it's Rachel, do you really think she's gonna go without having her fairytale wedding to you first? She's going to fight her ass off. She wants Puckerman on her gravestone," Santana joked, trying to make light of the situation. She nudged Puck's shoulder playfully when he let out a chuckle. "I called your Mom, she starts her shift soon so she's on her way here with Dani-she couldn't find a babysitter on such short notice- and she is going to check if there's any update on Rachel. Maybe she'll be able to tell us something."

Puck nodded and took a sip of his hot chocolate, wincing when it scolded his tongue. He hoped his Mom would arrive soon, he didn't know how much longer he would be able to sit in the uncomfortable chair with no news on how Rachel was doing.

He watched as the hands ticked around the clock and his prayers were answered at 7:30pm when his Mom walked into the waiting room with Dani-clad in pyjamas- grasping her hand.

"Hey," Puck stood up to greet her. His Mom rushed over to him and took him in her arms, "I'm going to try and find out everything I can. It might be a bit difficult because none of her family is here, but because her Dad is away, they might be able to make an exception."

"Ok, thank you," he murmured un-wrapping his arms from around her. Once his Mom walked out of the room, he sat back in the chair he was previously in and made himself comfortable (if that was even possible), as Dani situated herself on his lap.

"Why are we here?" she asked, burrowing her face into Puck's chest.

"Well," Puck cleared his throat. "Rachel's not feeling well, so the doctors want to check that there's nothing wrong with her."

"Will she be ok?" Puck stared down at her and pressed a kiss to her hair, "I hope so."

God, did he hope so. He didn't know what he would do if there was something seriously wrong with her. He loved the girl, more than anything and after everything they had been through to get to where they are in their relationship, no way was he gonna lose her now.

It was just over fifteen minutes later while Dani was still resting against his chest-refusing to go to sleep-that his Mom walked in. "Rachel has been resting for the past three hours, but she's finally awake, so they're just running some tests. She's ok as far as we know, however, she does have a broken wrist, a nasty bump to the head and a cut that needed stitches."

"What kind of tests?" asked Kurt, putting a reassuring hand on Brittany's shoulder when she started to worry.

"Just routine tests as they can't find anything physically wrong with her. They doing a blood test and checking her sugar and glucose levels. They're also checking her blood pressure and doing a pregnancy test. I need to get back but I'll let you know when there's more news."

Puck's mind wandered. Shit! Rachel couldn't be pregnant, could she? They've been using birth control pills, and as far as they go Puck was sure they were pretty effective. Ok, so Rachel may have been feeling pretty sick and dizzy the last couple of weeks and she may have been getting tired easily. But that didn't mean she was pregnant. And, Rachel would have told him if she thought she was pregnant, she wouldn't keep something this big from him.

Fuck, what if she didn't know herself?

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Forty five minutes later they were all sat in Rachel's room, surrounding her bed, all eagerly waiting for the results.

"Wow, big crowd," commented the doctor once he walked into the room and saw the number of people occupying it.

"So, what's up doc?" asked Rachel, feeling her hand lightly shaking in Puck's grip. He must have noticed this too, as he gave it a squeeze and kissed her knuckles.

"Ok, your blood test came back fine and your blood pressure, sugar and glucose levels are normal," confirmed the doctor.

"What about the pregnancy test?"

"That came back negative, so the only thing I can diagnose you with is exhaustion. Have you been getting very tired recently, vomiting and getting dizzy?"

Rachel nodded in response. "What do you do during your spare time? Any extra curricular activities or anything you participate in out of school?"

Rachel nodded again and the doctor asked her to elaborate. "I'm a cheerleader and I'm part of glee club. I take and teach dance classes and I sometimes babysit for extra money."

"All that seems way too much for you to handle, you're going to have to make a few changes," decided the doctor.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you mean?"

"You're going to have to give something up," started the doctor. "Whether it is cheerleading of the glee club or something else is up to you. But I would advise you to quit _at least _one thing. We will release you as soon as you're ready to go but I would suggest you stay for a while just to catch your bearings and I would recommend you take the day off school tomorrow as well."

Rachel nodded and thanked the doctor as he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, Schuester it looks like your glee club is going to be losing a member," taunted Coach Sylvester. "Berry, I'll see you at practice on Monday." Coach Sylvester gave the Cheerio a nod before following the doctor's footsteps out of the door.

Wow! Everyone sat there in stunned silence as what the doctor said, fully registered in their minds.

Rachel would have to choose between being a cheerio and being part of glee club.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

_So sorry about the long wait! Now, you've found out what is wrong with Rachel, what do ya think? Many of you wanted her pregnant and many of you didn't, so probably when this story is finished I'm going to write a pregnant Rachel story! I hope you'll read it, but it's probably a long way off._

_I'm starting to write the next chapter asap!_

_Please review! Let's say 30 reviews? I think that's a fair number considering the amout of people who have got this story on alert._


	22. Beta wanted!

I would like a beta for this story. Anyone up for it? I've nearly finished Chapter 21, so it shouldn't be a long wait. Hopefully.

Also, any clothes that I mention, starting from Chapter 21, the pictures will now be on my profile if you want to see them.


	23. Chapter 21

Thank you to my beta's - blu-absolute-lova24 and FrenzyWhispers.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

"How's Shorty?" asked Matt walking up to Puck at his locker the next morning. "She's ok," said Puck closing his locker door and turning to face his friend. "She's still at my place but I let Dani take the day off so she could keep Rach company."

Santana walked up to the boys, squeezing Puck's arm gently before standing beside Matt. "Has she thought about what she's gonna do?" he asked after giving his girlfriend a kiss in greeting.

"We talked a bit about it last night," Puck shrugged his shoulders. "But she doesn't know yet. Just giving up her dance class won't be enough, so she thinks she's gonna have to give up being a cheerleader or being in glee club."

"Well, for now," started Santana, linking arms with the two boys whilst walking down the hallway. "She needs to rest and then she can be in top form for my party tonight. She's got all weekend to worry but at this moment in time, she needs to let go and have fun."

"I second that," agreed Puck. "Me too," commented Matt.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

"Dani, get your cute little butt into this bathroom, now!" called Rachel after she drew the little girl a bath. She heard the little girl answer "no" before giggling from one of the rooms upstairs.

She promised Puck that Dani would be clean, dressed and her bag would be packed for her friend's house by the time he got home from school. That wasn't going to happen. They had spent all day watching cartoons and Disney movies whilst snacking on candy, potato chips, popcorn and chocolate. Basically any sugary snack you could think of.

Rachel exited the bathroom and looked in the rooms in search of the hyperactive 5 year old. She peeked into Puck's room last and saw Dani

sitting on his bed surrounded by more chocolate. And by the looks of it, she got most of the chocolate on Puck's bed and around her mouth than actually in it.

"Oh god," Rachel groaned. "I promised Noah that you would be ready by the time he got home from school. Look at the mess you've made Dani, he's going to kill me."

Dani giggled. "No he's not, silly. He loves you." Rachel shook her head. "You need to be washed and in some clothes by the time he comes home, and we need to clean downstairs and his room. So hurry up, let's go before he get's here."

No longer than a minute after the words left Rachel's mouth, did the front door open with Puck shouting that he was home. Rachel glanced at the alarm clock on Puck's bedside table and saw that it was approaching 3 o'clock. How she didn't realise that it was this time already, she'll never know.

She settled her panicked gaze on Dani as she heard Puck start to walk up the stairs. However, Dani wasn't interested in the new arrival; instead she was seeing what pictures she could draw on Puck's covers with chocolate. Good job they weren't sleeping here tonight.

"Dani, what are you doing?" she heard Puck yell from behind her. Dani looked up at him with a toothy grin, "I'm drawing you a picture."

Rachel turned to Puck with a guilty look on her face, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get her so hyper."

Puck sighed whilst pinching the bridge of his nose, "Dani get in the bath." He raised his eyebrows at her and gave her the 'Puckerman look', when her lower lip protruded to form a pout. Dani begrudgingly climbed off his bed and walked into the bathroom. "Hey," he scolded when she pushed past him, as hard as a five year old could. The only answer he got was the sound of the bathroom door closing.

Puck glared at the door before facing Rachel, "Looks like you've had an entertaining day. What happened?

Rachel scratched her hand and focused her attention on Puck's bedroom floor. "I let her have too much candy whilst watching movies, but I was

about to put her in the bath just before you walked through the door, I just didn't realise what time it was."

"So that's why the living room downstairs is a mess?" Puck asked rhetorically.

"I'm sorry," Rachel apologised again. "I'll clean it up, I swear."

Puck chuckled. "It's fine. Just do Dani's bath and get her bag ready. I'll clean up."

Rachel didn't bother protesting because she knew she wouldn't win anyway. So she gave him a grateful smile before making her way to the bathroom. She was stopped by a gentle grasp on her wrist pulling her back. Rachel looked up at Puck in confusion, but he just leaned down with a mumbled "I forgot to do this earlier" and pressed his lips against hers.

Rachel rested her hands (even if it was awkward with one of them in a cast) against his chest as Puck took her top lip in between both of his. They kept it short and sweet and Rachel received a soft slap on the ass as she walked out of Puck's bedroom.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

"I'm sorry for getting chocolate everywhere in your room," mumbled Dani as Puck walked her to the door of her friend's house.

"Don't worry about it. I'm more upset that you didn't save me any," Puck joked giving her a wink which caused the little girl to erupt into giggles.

"Rachel was sad," she commented.

Puck's eyebrows furrowed. "She was?"

"Yup," nodded Dani. "She said that you were gonna kill her because of the mess that I made, but I told her that you wouldn't do that because you love her, right?"

Puck exhaled in relief, glad that she wasn't upset about anything serious. "Yeah, that's right. I love you too, you know that don't you?"

Dani nodded with a grin. "Of course you love me, who couldn't?""

Puck chuckled and ruffled his hand through her hair. "I love you too Noah."

"I know, brat. Who couldn't?" He threw her words back at her.

"You be good," said Puck as they made it to Mrs Lawson's door. "I'll come and get you around noon tomorrow."

He knocked on the door, greeted Mrs Lawson and said goodbye to his little sister, before jogging back to his car so he could start his journey to McKinley High.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

"Hey girl," greeted Mercedes as Rachel sat down on the bleachers with her, Kurt, Tina and Artie.

Rachel smiled at them, "Hey."

"You look hot," said Mercedes glancing at Rachel's clothes. "I don't think I've ever seen you when you haven't been wearing your cheerleading uniform."

Rachel smiled at them in thanks. She was wearing a white t-shirt with pink and black writing on the front, a pair of light blue jeans, pink converse and Puck's letterman jacket with her hair down in curls.

This was the first time that Rachel had watched a McKinley High football game where she wasn't cheering. They all got really into it: booing when the other team scored, cheering like no one else was watching when McKinley did and shouting at the ref when he made bad judgements. Honestly, she was having so much fun.

"How are you holding up?" asked Artie motioning to her injuries.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I guess. My wrist hurts like a bitch and I have to take a lot of pain killers." She took them out of Puck's pocket and showed them to her friends whilst pulling a face. "They're definitely not the easiest to swallow." She put them back in the jacket pocket before continuing. "And because of my head, Puck had to keep waking me up every couple of hours last night incase I had a concussion."

"I would so hate to be you right now," commented Kurt.

"Hell no," Mercedes disagreed. "Having your boyfriend at your beck and call for as long as you need him, I would love it."

Rachel laughed before turning to watching the rest of the game. In the end, McKinley High won 42-14.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

"You look hot Britt," complimented Puck as Brittany walked into Santana's kitchen holding Mike's hand.

"Really?" asked Brittany, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I'm actually pretty cold."

Puck buried his face in Rachel's hair to try and muffle his laughter. Brittany looked at him not understanding why her friends were laughing. Puck shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"What he meant," started Santana. "Was that if he didn't have a girlfriend and you didn't have a boyfriend, he would totally do you."

"Oh," Brittany smiled at him. "Thanks." She kissed his cheek as she walked by to get herself a drink.

"Thanks for our compliment Puck," Quinn joked pointing to her, Santana and Rachel. "Please," scoffed Puck. "Rachel will find out later how sexy I think she looks, and you two know you look hot."

Brittany's hair was held in a high ponytail and she was wearing a loose, yellow top, black leather trousers, yellow heels and to finish it off a yellow bracelet and stud earrings.

Quinn was dressed in a black vest top that was tucked into a small pair of grey, high-waisted shorts. She had on black flats with black, heart shaped earrings. Her hair was down in loose curls.

Santana was adorned in a blue dress that had a black halter neck style. To the outfit she added black tights, blue heels and silver hoop earrings. Her hair was also in loose curls.

Rachel was decked out in dark, skinny jeans that were decorated with zips at the hips and at the ankles. She wore high-heeled, grey ankle boots, and a black, one shoulder jumper that showed her belly button piercing. She wore silver, stud earrings and kept her hair curly.

Puck wore a blue and white t-shirt, with dark, loose jeans and white sneakers. Matt wore a green t-shirt, blue jeans and green and white sneakers. Mike wore a black t-shirt with white writing on the front, with dark blue jeans and black converse. Finn wore blue jeans, with a pair of grey converse and a grey sweater.

"Want a drink?" asked Matt.

Puck nodded. "I'll have a beer, and she'll have a soda. Thanks."

"You're not drinking?" asked Santana looking at Rachel in shock. "It's a party, you have to drink."

Rachel shook her head. "I'm taking these pain killers, so Puck's mom said I shouldn't drink."

Santana winced like she was in pain. "Bummer."

A half hour later, Rachel was sat on the kitchen counter, watching as Puck played a drinking game with the guys, whilst standing in between her legs with his back facing her.

Rachel lightly ran her fingers across the back of his neck as she explained the rules. "You have 30 seconds to drink 6 shots. If you can't hold your drink down, you're out of the game. Whoever drinks the shots the fastest, they win the 200 dollars bet money. Are there any questions?"

They all shook their head. "Ok, let's begin." Rachel took Puck's cell phone out of his back pocket so she could watch the time. "Ready, go!"

Rachel laughed as Finn barely managed two shots before he was running towards the sink and spitting out the contents in his mouth.

The 30 seconds was up. Finn was obviously out of the game. Matt had been able to drink 4 shots, Mike had been able to swallow and Puck was able to knock back the whole punch. Puck collected the bet money with a gleeful grin on his face. "Ha, screw you fuckers."

He turned his head and mumbled against Rachel's lips, "I'll buy you something nice."

Rachel smiled just before Puck pressed his lips to hers, starting a slow, passionate kiss.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O **

_Next chapter will start with still being at the party. Remember pictures of clothes are on my profile. _


	24. Chapter 22

_Thank you to my beta's - blu-absolute-lova24 and FrenzyWhispers_

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

"What are you doing out here?" asked Quinn. She closed the back door behind her and sat next to Rachel on a step in the garden.

"Decided to come and get some fresh air and give Puck a bit of peace," answered Rachel, linking her arm through Quinn's. "I take it he's being very protective tonight."

Rachel nodded, "Yeah." She liked it when he was protective and wanted to look after her, but it was a party he shouldn't have to keep checking up on his girlfriend when he could be having fun. "I thought I'd let him have some guy time."

Quinn spoke up after a moment of silence. "What are you thinking about?" She looked closely at Rachel and took notice that her eyebrows were furrowed and she was gnawing at her bottom lip.

"What I'm going to do come Monday," sighed Rachel. She had been thinking about it all day, trying to figure out what she should do.

"You haven't decided yet?"

Quinn looked at her as she shook her head no. "Do you want to give up glee?" Rachel shook her head. "Do you want to give up cheerleading?" Another no. "Well then, maybe you don't have to give them up, maybe you just have to chill out a bit. Even with your injuries, Miss Sylvester will find something for you do but it won't be as intense as it is now. So at least you get some kind of break there. Mr Schue won't give you a large amount of work for glee club, so that's cool. And for your dance classes, why don't you have Brittany help out? You do the classes every other week-Brittany could do one and you could do the other."

Rachel smiled at Quinn in thanks and leaned her head against her shoulder. "So, how are you and Finn?"

Quinn grinned at the thought of her boyfriend. "I think I'm ready."

"He's not pressuring you though, is he?" questioned Rachel.

Quinn shook her head. "Oh God no, he would never do that. We've been doing _stuff _lately and I think I'm finally ready to sleep with him. I care about him so much and I want him to be my first."

Rachel smiled at her in encouragement, "I hope it's special for you."

"Thank you," Quinn sighed. "I just want you to know, that whatever you decide, the girls and I will definitely support you."

"Thanks. I think I love you."

"I love you too, midget."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

Puck was dancing with Rachel, in the living room, with her back pressed into his chest. He had his right arm wrapped around her waist and the left was holding a bottle of beer. He leant down lightly brushed his lips across a spot on her neck. "You look very sexy tonight." Puck smirked when he felt a shiver run through her body.

Rachel rested her head back against his shoulder, so her mouth was level with his ear, and linked her fingers through his, which were resting on her stomach. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Please," scoffed Puck. "I look hot and you know it."

"I guess," murmured Rachel. She bit her lip to try and hold in her laugh, when Puck tightened his hold on her. "There's no guessing about it."

Just as Rachel was about to speak, Puck planted his lips on hers and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, without any warning. She turned around, so they were chest to chest, and Puck pressed her closer to him with a hand on her lower back. He groaned whilst nipping her lower lip, as she ran her hand down his strip of hair.

"Meet me upstairs in five minutes," she mumbled against his mouth, just loud enough for him to hear.

He nodded and watched as she walked out of the room and towards the stairs.

Puck quickly finished the rest of his bottle and walked into the kitchen where all his friends were stood. He clapped Matt on the shoulder and looked at his watch, "I'll be back in about 30 minutes."

He set his bottle down on the counter and smirked as the others rolled their eyes. He gave them a wink before turning and exiting the room.

Puck ran up the stairs, taking two at a time, and launched himself into one of the guestrooms that he and Rachel always stay in. He closed the bedroom door behind him and leant against it, taking in the sight before him.

Rachel was stood before him in a dark blue, lace, panties and bra set. There were two, light blue bows on the waistband of her panties and one on her bra, in the centre of her cleavage.

"Fuck, that's…wow, babe," whispered Puck, not taking his eyes off her. His eyes roamed up her body until they landed on her face, where she was biting her lip.

Puck walked over to her and raised his hand to her mouth, pulling her lip from under her teeth with his thumb.

Rachel looked up and him and gave him a small, nervous smile. "You like it?"

"Hell yeah," he mumbled. Puck ducked his head down and brushed his lips across Rachel's collarbone, trailing them up her neck to nip at her earlobe. "You look so hot right now, baby."

Rachel giggled and moved her head to the side, to give Puck access to more skin. He laid kisses across her jaw before finally settling on her lips. His tongue sneaked through her parted lips as his hands travelled down to the back of her thighs. He gripped them and lifted her up, so she could wrap her legs around his waist.

Puck walked over to the bed as Rachel tangled her fingers in his strip of hair. He released her onto the bed and took a step back. Puck smirked at her as she bit her lip and kicked off his sneakers before reaching behind his head and tugging his t-shirt off.

He crawled onto the bed and over to Rachel, where she was now laying back against the pillows. He rested his weight on his hands, at either side of her head and lowered his mouth so it came in contact with hers.

Puck's tongue battled with Rachel's as her hands moved to his chest and one played with his nipple ring. He groaned and moved his hips harder against hers. He reached one hand behind her back and undid her bra clasp swiftly. He tugged the item down her arms and off her body before throwing it behind him, where it landed somewhere on the floor.

Kisses were pressed across Rachel's neck and collarbone before Puck moved lower to her chest. He laid open mouth kisses along the top of her breasts, before leaning down and taking her right nipple into his mouth while palming her other breast. Puck smirked around her nipple as he heard her moan and felt her arch her back, to try and get closer to him. He licked and sucked before switching and paying the same attention to her other breast.

"Noah," Rachel breathed, gripping the back of his head. He stopped his ministrations and moved his body further down the bed, licking and nipping at Rachel's stomach on the way.

Puck hooked a finger in the waistband of her panties and pulled them down Rachel's legs until she kicked them off the rest of the way. He placed a gentle kiss between her thighs and took note of her sharp intake of breath. He moved around until he was comfortable, which consisted of him flat on his stomach with Rachel's legs over his shoulders.

His tongue sneaked out and travelled from her entrance to her clit. He blew on it lightly and had to hold Rachel's hips tighter when she bucked them, to get closer to him. He sucked and licked and within minutes she was falling apart in his arms. He laid another kiss there, before moving up the bed until he was aligned with Rachel.

Puck smirked down at her and brushed her hair back from her damp forehead. "I love you." Rachel smiled up at him before pushing his head down so his lips could meet hers. "I love you too."

He took Rachel's top lip in between his and nibbled gently before swapping and doing the same to her bottom lip. "Noah," she moaned impatiently, bucking her hips against his. Puck's lips met hers in a passionate kiss, just as he sheathed himself inside her with one hard thrust. Puck broke away, gasping for breath. "Fuck, baby."

Puck planned to take his time and began to thrust slowly, but the urge got too much and he soon found his speed increasing. He gripped Rachel's hips to bring her closer (if that was possible), as she sucked and bit his neck. "Shit, Rach," he groaned. Rachel removed her mouth from his neck, grinned up at him and wrapped her legs around his waist locking her ankles together behind his back.

It was twenty minutes later, when they were half way through their second round, that Puck realised they would be a lot longer than thirty minutes.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

An hour later, Puck was sat on one of the deck chairs in the garden with Rachel curled up in between his legs and her back resting against his chest. Puck had changed back into his clothes, where as Rachel had changed into a pair of grey shorts, black tank top and Puck's black hoodie. She had on black over-the-knee socks and a pair of black ugg boots.

"I'm glad you're not pregnant," he commented, playing with a strand of her hair.

"Hmm?" Rachel didn't look up from the pattern she was drawing on his chest, with her fingers.

"I'm not saying that I wouldn't support you, because I would. Completely. It's just we're 16, and no where near ready for a kid."

"Please, me and Brittany have had this all planned since we were 10 years old. We are gonna be earning lots and lots of money from the chocolate factory we own and we're godmother to each other's child. I'm a little bit worried about Brittany though, she wanted to name her child Sunshine or Rainbow. So, I hope she's changed her mind," laughed Rachel.

"You do know that though, don't you?" asked Puck.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"That if it did turn out you were pregnant; I would be there every step of the way with you, even if we wasn't ready for it. But when you and I have a kid, I always imagined us to be married first."

Rachel looked up at him with a million dollar smile. "You think about stuff like that?"

"Yeah, I do," Puck shrugged. "But if you tell anyone, I will have to kick your ass."

Rachel laughed at him before capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**


	25. Chapter 23

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was Saturday morning and Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Rachel were sat in the kitchen, still in their pyjamas, whilst Puck was making them breakfast as the other guys had already gone home. As the food was cooking, Puck set two of Rachel's painkillers down beside her glass of orange juice.

"Take them," he ordered, when she didn't move to do so.

She scrunched her nose up in dislike. "They taste horrible."

"Baby, just take them. After that, you only have to take some more this afternoon and then you're done. No more painkillers," he said, trying to reason with her. She grumbled unhappily, but put them in her mouth and swallowed them with her juice. He gave her a smug smile before turning back to the stove, resuming cooking the food.

"What I would do to have a man like you," said Santana, as they all cleaned their plates. "A hot guy, who plays football, is popular, has muscles _and _is able to cook. Wow, you are one lucky girl Rach."

"Matt can't cook?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Please! He can't even make toast without burning it."

"Well ladies," started Puck, standing in between Rachel and Santana, putting an arm around each of their shoulders. "I'm not opposed to threesomes."

"Noah Aaron Puckerman!" A voice called from the doorway. The girls giggled when they say Puck wince before turning around.

"Hey Mrs Lopez," he greeted, walking over and kissing her on the cheek. "Have a nice trip?"

The woman scowled for a moment longer before her face broke out into a smile. "Yes, Italy was amazing. I'm going to have to convince your mom to come on a family vacation with us next summer. I'm thinking Paris; you will absolutely love it there."

"Geez, you've only just got back and already you're thinking about going away again," Puck joked, before walking outside to help with the luggage.

"How many bags did she take this time?" he asked as he arrived outside to where Mr Lopez was getting luggage out of the car.

"Two suitcases full of clothes," Mr Lopez answered. "And that's not even including shoes or her make-up."

Puck rolled his eyes. "Women." He grabbed two of the suitcases and brought them inside the house. He left them in the hallway before going outside and retrieving more suitcases.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I need to get Dani, I'm gonna be late," groaned Puck, yet he didn't stop kissing her. Rachel nodded, but grabbed his coat to pull him closer, as her back pressed against the driver's door of his car.

Puck finally pulled away, but only to move his kisses from her lips to her neck. "Umm," he moaned, kissing her one last time on her neck before pulling away. "I really need to leave."

Rachel sighed but nodded in agreement. He kissed her, promising to give her a call later before getting in his car and reversing out of the driveway. By the time he arrived to collect Dani, he was more than 30 minutes late. He jumped out of his car, leaving the keys in the ignition and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Mrs Lawson," he greeted when she opened the door. "I'm really sorry that I'm late." What else could he say to her, 'I'm really sorry that I'm late, but I was making out with my really hot girlfriend, who would have probably gone down on me and let me fuck her in my car, if I didn't have to pick up my baby sister?' Yeah, he didn't think that would go down well.

Mrs Lawson shook her head. "Oh, it's fine. You know I don't mind having Dani here. However, _she _is a bit upset that you weren't here on time, she thought you forgot about her."

Puck winced as the two young girls walked to the door and he saw Dani had tears in her eyes and dried tears on her cheeks. "Hey Amelia," he smiled as she gave him a big grin before taking hold of her Mom's leg. "Hey squirt," he said softly. "You ready to go?"

He didn't even get a nod as she walked past him and towards his car. He took Dani's stuff, thanked Mrs Lawson and followed Dani's footsteps. He got to his car and unlocked it before helping Dani into her booster seat. "I'm sorry."

Dani just looked at him as he reached his hand out and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I need to go to the mall and buy a present for Rachel, but I don't think I can do it by myself. Do you know anyone that could help me? I'm gonna need big girl help."

"I'm a big girl. I can help, I can help!"

Puck smiled when he got the reaction he wanted. "Good. You never know, I might just buy you something if you're good."

Dani smiled at him and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I'm sorry I cried. I know you don't like it when I cry, because you said it wasn't badass."

"Hey," started Puck. "If somebody does something, you can always come crying to me. As long as I get to beat the punk that made you cry." He winked at her and erupted into a fit of laughter when she tried to wink back at him. _Tried _being the keyword.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Rachel's going to love her present," said Dani, as her and Puck walked out of the store. Puck looked down at her and smiled. "You think?"

Dani nodded. "Uh huh, how can Rachel _hate _something that pretty? And, 425 dollars is a lot of money, so she _has _to like it."

"But we don't tell her how much I spent, ok?" Puck smiled and ruffled her hair, when he got a nod in agreement. "So, I think I mentioned that if you were good, I would buy you something. What would you like?"

"A puppy," squealed Dani as her face lit up. Puck shook his head, ignoring the pout that formed on her lips. "How about a stuffed one and then I'll take you to McDonalds?"

"Deal," stated his sister, shaking his hand to confirm it. She then took his hand in hers as they walked into the toy store.

They had been looking at the stuffed animals for a good twenty minutes and Puck was _this close _to murdering his little sister. "You have got to be kidding me. For god's sake Dani, just hurry up and pick one, or I'll pick it for you."

"5 minutes," he warned, when Dani glared at him. He sighed and got his phone out of his front pocket, so he could text Rachel.

_What r u wearing?_

**A teeny, tiny bathing suit**

_I was kinda hoping u were naked_

**Sorry to disappoint. But, I am in a hot tub with three hot girls ;)**

_Any chance there will be some nakedness?_

**Maybe later, but not between us girls, I'm thinking along the lines of me and you. What do ya say?**

Puck rolled his eyes as he read the text. Like she didn't already know the answer.

_I say I can't wait 2 have u underneath me_

**Who says I'll be underneath?**

_K on top then_

**I wasn't thinking about being on top either. I was thinking you behind me with me on my knees…**

Puck gulped whilst readjusting himself.

_Shit Rach I'm with Dani n I'm getting a hard on. U cant say shit like tht_

**I'll make it up to you :) What are you doing?**

_Waitin 4 Dani to pick a fuckin stuffed toy how hard can that shit be? We've been here 4 a half hour already n I'm ready 2 wring her small ass neck._

**Stop being impatient, picking out a stuffed animal takes a lot of work. You need to make sure you're happy with it being on your bed every night and that it looks right when it's next to your other animals. Will I see you today?**

_Whatever. Dinner 2nite?_

**Uh huh :) What time?**

_I'll pick u up at 7_

**Ok, I'll see you then. Love you.**

_Love you _

"Finally," sighed Puck, when he looked up from his phone to see Dani holding a stuffed, white dog. He checked the price tag, making sure he had the money for it before going to the cash register.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You look hot," said Puck, later that night when he picked Rachel up for dinner.

Rachel smiled at him and took his hand as they walked to his car. "You loot hot too."

Puck was wearing a green, plaid shirt with light blue, loose jeans and white sneakers. Rachel had her hair down, straight and was wearing dark blue, skinny jeans and a black top with leather detail. She had a black clutch and black suede pumps with a gold bracelet and earrings.

"Why have you got a rainbow drawn on your cast?" asked Puck as they settled into his car.

"Brittany got bored," she answered. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Stop being impatient," he said, repeating her words to him from earlier. Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes. "What else did you do today?"

"Not much. Went to the gym and then hung out with the guys for a bit. What about you?"

"Had to babysit Brittany's brother-we took him to his football game and then we went to the movies to see 'Toy Story 3'."

"Sounds fun," he commented as he parked the car a bit away from the restaurant.

Rachel gazed at him with a look Puck couldn't decipher, in her eye. "You didn't make a reservation, did you?"

"No," Puck answered with furrowed eyebrows. "Why?"

"I promised I would make it up to you," was all she said, before pushing the driver's seat back and kneeling in between legs.

"Fuck," he hissed as soon as she took him into her mouth. He tangled his fingers into Rachel's hair, gently guiding her head up and down. He bucked his hips involuntarily, when he felt himself reach the back of her throat. "Shit, baby." He loved that she didn't have a gag reflex.

Rachel's tongue swirled around his base, before she brought her head up whilst sucking. Her tongue then swirled around his head, before she took him in her mouth completely and all the way to the back of her throat. She carried on this rhythm, until a few moments later, when Puck was finally released. She swallowed every drop, pressing a kiss to his tip before sitting back in her own seat.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"As you know, today," started Mr Schue at Monday's glee club rehearsal. "You guys will be performing the song that you have worked on, as well as the choreography, for the past two weeks. So names are just going to get picked out of the hat and if your name is called, then you're performing. Rachel, pick a name out of the hat."

Rachel stood up and walked over to where the hat sat on the piano. She put her hand in a pulled a piece of paper out. "Artie." She smiled and got into place as her and Brittany were back up dancers.

Artie gave a nod to the bad, indicating that he was ready to begin.

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
This (This Thing) called love  
(Called Love)  
It cries (Like a baby)  
In a cradle all night  
It swings (Woo Woo)  
It jives (Woo Woo)  
It shakes all over like a jelly fish,  
I kinda like it  
Crazy little thing called love_

_There goes my baby  
She knows how to Rock n' roll  
She drives me crazy  
She gives me hot and cold fever  
Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat_

I gotta be cool relax, get hip  
Get on my track's  
Take a back seat, hitch-hike  
And take a long ride on my motor bike  
Until I'm ready  
Crazy little thing called love

_This thing called love I just can't handle it  
this thing called love I must get round to it  
I ain't ready  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love  
Crazy little thing called love_

**Queen-Crazy little thing called love.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Puck," said Artie, reading the name from the small piece of paper. Puck stood up with his guitar and sat on a stool.

_I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set  
And I'm the kid that falls  
It's like the way we fight  
The times I've cried  
We come to blows  
And every night  
The passion's there  
So it's got to be right  
Right?_

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all

I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams  
When you can't wake up  
It's like you've given up  
You've had enough  
But I want more  
No I won't stop  
Because I just know  
You'll come around  
Right?

No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart  
No I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend to  
Not love me at all

Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
Because I, because I still don't mind at all

**Pink-I don't believe you.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Puck pulled a name out of the hat, "Santana." Santana took her place with all the girls as back up dancers.

_For those who don't know me  
I can get a bit crazy  
Have to get my way, yep  
24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that_

Every guy, everywhere  
Just gives me mad attention  
Like I'm under inspection  
I always get a ten 'cause I'm built like that

I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
They try to change me but they realize they can't  
And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
If you gonna be my man understand

I can't be tamed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be blamed  
I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed

I can't be changed  
I can't be tamed  
I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed

**Miley Cyrus-Can't be tamed.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath before beginning.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap!_

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost

_Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

**Wicked-Defying gravity.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany."

(_Mercedes, _**Quinn+Brittany, **_**All.)**_

_It's over and done  
But the heartache lives on inside  
And who's the one you're clinging to  
Instead of me tonight?_**And where are you now?**

_Now that I need you?  
_**Tears on my pillow**

_Wherever you go  
_**I'll cry me a river**_  
That leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart__**In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow  
Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling**__  
Don't you know there's no_

**Nobody left in this world to hold me tight?**_  
Don't you know there's no_

**Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight**_  
Goodnight, goodnight_**And where are you now**

I'm there at your side,  
I'm part of all the things you are  
But you've got a part of someone else  
You've got to find your shining star

_Now that I need you?  
_**Tears on my pillow**

_Wherever you go  
_**I'll cry me a river**

_That leads to your ocean  
You'll never see me fall apart__**In the words of a broken heart  
It's just emotion taking me over  
Caught up in sorrow**__  
__**Lost in the song  
But if you don't come back  
Come home to me, darling**__  
Don't you know there's no_

**Nobody left in this world to hold me tight?**_  
Don't you know there's no_

**Nobody left in this world to kiss goodnight?**_  
Goodnight, goodnight_

**Destiny's Child-Emotions.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Matt and Mike."

_(Mike, _**Matt)**

_I wanna be a billionaire so freakin' bad.  
Buy all of the things I never had.  
I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine.  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen.  
Oh every time I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights.  
Yeah a different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare for when I'm a billionaire._

**Yeah I would have a show like Oprah I would be the host of.  
Everyday christmas give Travie a wish list.  
I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt and adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit.  
Give away a few mercedes like here lady have this.  
And last but not least grant somebody there last wish.  
It's been a couple months that i've been single so you can call me Travie Claus minus the ho ho.  
Ahaa get it.  
I'd probably visit where Katrina hit and damn sure do alot more than FEMA did.  
Yeah can't forget about me stupid.  
Everywhere I go imma have my own theme music.  
**  
_Oh everytime I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights.  
Oh ye-eah a different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare for when i'm a billionaire.  
Oh oh oh oh when i'm a billionaire.  
Oh oh oh oh._

**I'll be playing basketball with the president.  
Dunking on his delegates.  
Then I compliment on his political etiquette.  
Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it  
But keep the fives, twentys, tens, and bens completely separate  
And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket  
We in recession but let me take a crack at it  
I'll probably take whatevers left and just split it up  
So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks  
And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was  
Eating good sleeping soundly  
I know we all have a similar dream  
Go in your pocket pull out your wallet  
And put it in the air and sing  
**  
_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad  
Buy all of the things I never had  
Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine  
Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen  
Oh everytime I close my eyes I see my name in shining lights.  
Yeah a different city every night oh I swear the world better prepare for when i'm a billionaire._

**Travis McCoy ft Bruno Mars-Billionaire**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Tina."

_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And darkness still inside you  
Make you feel so small_

But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors,  
True colors, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow.

(Ah ah ah...)

Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy,  
Can't remember when I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there

And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors,  
True colors, are beautiful,  
Like a rainbow

**Cyndi Lauper-True colours.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Finn."

_Back when I was a child  
Before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high  
And dance with my mother and me and then_

Spin me around till I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure  
I was loved

If I could get another chance  
Another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love to dance with my father again

Ooh, ooh

When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yeah, yeah  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said

Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he  
Would be gone from me

If I could steal one final glance  
One final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'Cause I'd love, love, love to dance with my father  
again

**Luther Vandross-Dance with my father again.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Rachel."

Rachel stood up and got into place with the rest of the group being back up dancers.

_There's a first time for everything  
It's definitely one of them nights  
I knew when I looked in his eyes  
That he was gonna be trouble for me  
I never wanted to lie  
I knew that my baby would cry  
If he knew what we were doing  
But if his love don't pass the test  
I gotta get it from somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
Hope he understands  
Forgive me baby_

I gotta take a chance tonight  
So I'm doing me, myself and I  
Can wait no more  
Sitting all alone  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
Hope you forgive me  
Oh oh  
I can wait no more  
Man, I really hope  
Hope you forgive me

Been a long time since I  
Did something good for myself  
But why should I be put through hell?  
He's doing what he wanna do  
I finally found somebody else  
Who really wants to make me feel  
Things that I've been missing so long  
And his love always passed the test  
It's a shame I had to look somewhere else  
When I'm gone and I need a man  
I just hope that he understands  
Forgive me baby

**Leona Lewis-Forgive me.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"I cannot believe you are missing Cheerio practice for this," said Sue Sylvester as she walked into the room. "It disgusts me that you actually want to be apart of this Berry."

"Sue, that's enough," warned Mr Schue.

"You risk your reputation for some little club and people who get bullied everyday. I thought I taught you better than this. You are meant to be throwing the slushies, not getting them thrown at you."

"I don't have them thrown at me," argued Rachel.

Coach Sylvester shook her head. "I'm sure that will change."

"What's that meant to mean?"

"It means you're not a Cheerio anymore. Good luck getting the slushie stains out of your clothes," was all she said before turning and walking out of the choir room.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**_Outfits on profile. Next chapter will be the last one._


	26. Important! Please read!

A poll is up for what story I should write, once this one has been finished. I have nearly finished the last chapter and it should be up soon. Please vote!


	27. Chapter 24

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rachel was sat in the auditorium just staring blankly ahead. Once Coach Sylvester had walked out of the choir room, Rachel had left also; with the excuse that she had forgot to do something. She knew no one believed her, but she was grateful that they hadn't jumped on her and started asking whether she was ok and other stupid questions.

She fiddled with the earrings Puck had given her earlier today. They were beautiful. They were round, silver studs that had a diamond resting in the middle. She knew they weren't cheap and when she asked how he was able to afford them, he just said that he had money left over from his pool cleaning business. At first, Rachel had refused to take them but after Puck said they were non-refundable, she finally relented and thanked him for his generous gift in the nearest janitor's closet.

She had stayed in the clothes that she had worn to perform the song as she didn't feel right walking around in a cheerleading uniform when she wasn't a cheerleader anymore. She was wearing a loose, pink top with jeans that reached her knees, white tennis shoes, a white belt and a pink bracelet. She felt different not wearing her uniform, but then she kept reminding herself that this was what it was going to be like everyday.

Rachel willed the tears away as she thought about her Mom. From what her Dad and Brittany's parents had told her, her Mom was also a cheerleader. She was gorgeous and apparently Rachel looked exactly like her. Rachel's mom was homecoming queen, prom queen. Any award that was given out, she got it. Now, Rachel felt like she had disappointed her. She had originally joined cheerleading because of her Mom; she wanted her to be proud of her. She was the cheerleading captain just like her Mom and Rachel thought she would have been proud of her. But now she wasn't.

Now, she was just someone in glee club.

Now, she was just a loser.

"Is this a private thinking session or can anyone join?"

Rachel turned her head to Puck who was standing at the beginning of the aisle. "I guess I can make an exception for you."

Puck smiled at her-not a smirk, an actual smile-and took the seat next to her. Rachel waited for him to say something but he just sat there in silence. "Why aren't you saying anything, or asking if I'm ok?"

Puck took her hand in his and brought it to his lap, rubbing his thumb across her knuckles. "Because, you don't need me asking you pointless questions or talking your ear off to try and distract you, when we both now it won't. So, I am just going to be here for you, and even if it's just sitting here and holding your hand, that's fine. But I'm here if you want someone to listen."

They sat there in comfortable silence (Rachel looking at her and Puck's intertwined hands and his gaze locked on her face) before Rachel spoke up. "Do you think my Mom will be disappointed in me?"

"She's got no reason to be, baby," Puck answered without a moment's hesitation. "She has a beautiful daughter who is smart, cares a great deal about her friends-who she will always put before herself-and has got a killer voice. What is there to be disappointed in? Seriously Rach, you are one hell of a daughter, who would make any mom proud."

Rachel wiped away the tears that had fell and moved to sit on Puck's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she pressed her face into his neck. "I love you," she mumbled, brushing her lips across a spot on Puck's neck. He reciprocated the sentiment and pecked her forehead.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rachel was in her Home Ec class baking cookies and not paying attention to the scene around her. She could see out of her peripheral vision that most of her classmates were staring at her and wondering why she wasn't wearing her uniform, but it was none of their business, so she wasn't going to tell them.

She had received the same reaction out in the hallway. Puck had walked her to class and she could see everybody's gaze turn to her, so she slipped her arm through Puck's and gripped his hand and put her other hand over his wrist while looking at the floor. She felt Puck give her hand a reassuring squeeze and she rested her head against his shoulder, glad that she had him there with her.

Rachel had just put her cookies in the oven, when she realised not being on the Cheerios anymore, meant she was in serious need of more clothes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"If you're going to be moaning the whole time then you can just go back home," scolded Rachel as she browsed through the clothes on the rack.

"Baby, believe me, I would go home if I didn't think you would bitch at me for doing so," sighed Puck. "Plus, I wanna help you pick out some lingerie."

"Pig," she muttered. Puck just smirked at her and went back to texting on his phone.

An hour later, Puck was waiting outside the dressing room, whilst Rachel tried on, what mush have been, the tenth dress.

"What about this one?" asked Rachel as she drew back the curtain.

"Yeah, it's nice."

Rachel scowled and put her hands on her hips, "You haven't even looked up from your phone!"

"Uh huh," mumbled Puck, glancing up, before returning his gaze to the object in his hand. "It's nice."

"Puck!" she snapped. She was this close to hitting him and walking out of the store.

Puck rubbed a hand over his face. "Rach, you look hot, ok? Just like you did in all the other dresses, tops, jeans and whatever else you tried on. I'm tired, so, can you please hurry up and get changed, so we can buy you some lingerie and get the hell outta here?"

Rachel huffed, before turning to go back into the dressing room. "I hate you."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Puck was leaning against his car door when Rachel pulled into the school parking lot. He watched her warily, wondering if she still hated him because of their shopping trip yesterday. She got out of her car, wearing a dark blue dress, with a white cardigan and white shoes.

He walked over to her car and gave her a peck on the lips. When she didn't move away, he took that as a sign that he was forgiven. He took a strand of hair and tucked it behind her ear, "You definitely bought the right dress yesterday."

Rachel grinned up at him, gave him another kiss and linked her fingers through his. Puck stared at her for a moment as she inhaled deeply. "It's gonna be fine," he reassured her. She nodded and they walked across the parking lot towards the main building.

They walked through the doors and Rachel tightened her hold on his hand when she saw how many heads turned their way. They had nearly made it to Puck's locker, when somebody stopped in front of them.

"Rachel Berry, my name is Jacob Ben Israel-"

Puck scoffed and pushed him out of the way, "Beat it, loser."

"-and I was just wondering if the rumours were true, about you being kicked off the Cheerios. It's for the school newspaper and I would really like a comment from you," continued Jacob, following their footsteps.

Puck turned around abruptly, "Hey, loser! Did you not hear me the first time? She isn't giving a damn comment, asshole. So, get lost before I rethink my rule about not hitting people in front of my girlfriend."

The smaller guy didn't waste any time before hurrying away.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"How's everything been today?" asked Quinn, later that day, as her and Rachel walked to the music room.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders, "Apart from the looks and the whispering, it's been ok. No slushies so far. Oh, I forgot something in my locker, you go ahead to glee, and I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure? I can wait if you want."

Rachel shook her head, "No, it's fine. We're late as it is." Quinn nodded and walked away to the music room.

She had just reached her locker, when she heard footsteps coming towards her. "Hey, Berry!"

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned towards Karofsky with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

He smirked at her, "You're a loser."

It all happened too quickly for Rachel. She was just about to say something back at him, when she saw his hand come from behind his back, holding a cup. Her eyes widened in shock, as she looked on as he reached his arm back and then thrust it towards her. She closed her eyes as she felt the cold drink cover her face and body. She didn't re-open her eyes until she heard his laughter float down the hallway, away from her.

Rachel was glad there was nobody around, as she stood there trying to stop the tears from falling. She wiped the syrup away from her eyes before getting her bag from her locker and closing it. She didn't feel like going to practice anymore, she just wanted to go home, get a shower, and maybe watch a sad movie, or two.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_Y the fuk u nt answerin ur fne?_

_Rach answer the damn thing_

_I swear to god. If u don't answer it I'm comin over. With Dani_

_Fine! B a bitch c if I care_

_Fuk Berry. I'll b there in 10 mins. U beta answer ur door_

He was right. No more than ten minutes later, he was standing outside, with Dani's hand in his and banging repeatedly on the door. "Rachel, open your god damn door," he shouted, ignoring the glare Dani shot him. He knew Rachel was in there because her car was parked in the driveway. "Fine, I'll wait out here all night, it doesn't bother me. But Dani will get cold."

"Noah?" Puck turned around to see Rachel walking up her driveway, dressed in workout gear.

"Why have you not been answering your phone?"

Rachel looked at him in confusion, "Because I went out for a run."

"Oh," muttered Puck. "Well, you might want to delete some of the texts I sent you." He gave an innocent smile at her raised eyebrow.

She walked over to them and gave Puck a peck on the lips in greeting and took Dani in her arms. "And can I ask what you're doing here?"

Dani giggled at her, "I wanted to come and see you."

"Uh huh," Rachel said sceptically. "But you don't like my house; you always think you'll get lost. So what did Noah bribe you with?"

Dani sighed before mumbling, "He didn't. We did a coin toss, heads he wins and tails I lose. He beat me every time."

Rachel shook her head in mock disbelief, "Your brother must be one lucky guy."

"I know!" Dani pouted.

Rachel laughed and set her back down on the ground. She took the key out of her back pocket and unlocked the door and closed it behind the three of them. Rachel excused herself while she went upstairs to take a shower.

She entered her bedroom, after her shower, in just a towel, to see Puck sitting on the edge of her bed. "Where's Dani?"

"She's watching cartoons," answered Puck. "Why weren't you in glee? Quinn said you just went to your locker, so why did you not turn up?"

"I felt sick," Rachel lied.

"In the space of five minutes?" Rachel nodded.

Puck sighed, "Don't lie to me."

Rachel bit her lip and answered softly, "Karofsky threw a slushie at me."

"What?" yelled Puck, standing up from her bed. "I'm gonna kick his ass."

Rachel shook her head at him, "Promise me you won't do anything Noah."

"Rach, you can't ask me to-"

"Promise me, Noah!" she snapped.

Puck huffed and threw himself on her bed, "Geez, fine, I promise."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"You're a fucking dick, you know that Karofsky," spat Puck as he slammed the hockey player's locker shut.

Karofsky's eyebrows furrowed in mock confusion, "What have I done now?"

"Cut the bullshit," he sneered. "And stay the fuck away from Rachel."

"I don't think it's me you need to worry about, right now," said Karofsky, smirking, as his eyes shifted to somewhere behind Puck.

Puck turned to see where Karofsky was looking, just in time to see Rachel get slushies thrown at her by two guys from the hockey team, before they walked away laughing and hi-fiving each other. He watched as she glanced around at everyone staring at her and whilst biting her lip (he knew that meant she was trying to hold in her tears).

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rachel closed her locker before making her way down the hallway towards the girls' locker room, whilst trying not to pay attention to all the people she knew were staring at her. She kept her gaze locked on the ground as she walked through the crowd of people that had seen the ex-cheerleader get slushied.

She made it to the locker room without any interference from anybody, and went and turned on one of the showers. Rachel wiped away the tears from her cheeks and began to remove her clothes. She hurriedly tried to cover herself when she heard the locker room door open behind her.

Rachel turned her head, so she could see the doorway, and saw Puck closing the door and locking it behind him. She watched as he placed a bag (of what she guessed was clothes) on one of the benches and walked over to her.

He wiped away the remaining tears left on her cheeks and kissed her on the sensitive spot behind her ear. "Get in the shower". She removed the rest of her clothes and did as he said.

"This is the best I could do," said Puck, holding up a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that belonged to him, when Rachel walked out of the shower. Rachel nodded at him in thanks but didn't get dressed straight away. Instead, she walked up to him, wrapped her arms around his torso and stayed in his hold for as long as possible.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

It was Thursday and Rachel and Puck were laid on her bed making out when his cell rang. He groaned against her mouth and pulled away but Rachel's lips went to his neck when he answered the call. She only started paying attention when he moved to get off of her.

"Where are you going?" she asked, leaning up on her elbows to look at him.

"I've gotta go home and look after Dani. My mom's been called in at the hospital," answered Puck, rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you want me to come with you?"

Puck shook his head. "No, I'll be fine. I'll call you later or something"

Rachel frowned as he walked out of the room. He had been leaving a lot like that this week. Since Tuesday, Rachel had been slushied four times and her friends had been acting weird around her. At lunch, they all seemed to be busy with left Rachel with having to do work in the library. She sighed, before deciding to get into some comfy clothes and having a nap.

She was woken up an hour later by a call from Puck's Mom asking if she could look after Dani.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Where were you last night?" asked Rachel, walking up to Puck the next day at school.

"I told you, I had to go and babysit Dani"

"Well, that's funny," Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Because, your Mom called me about an hour after you left, saying she needed someone to watch over Dani because she had to go to work for a few hours and she couldn't get a hold of you. I can't believe you lied to me. Where were you? _Really?_"

Puck sighed, before nodding at something behind Rachel. "I need to show you something"

He guided her to the music room, ignoring her protests and pushed her down into a chair that faced the rest of her friends. "This is what I was doing last night and why we've all been busy the past couple of days. Just listen"

_Sometimes in our lives  
__We all have pain  
__We all have sorrow  
__But, if we are wise  
__We know that there's always tomorrow_

_Lean on me  
__When you're not strong  
__And I'll be your friend  
__I'll help you carry on  
__For it won't be long  
_'_Till I'm gonna need  
__Somebody to lean on_

_Please (please)  
__Swallow your pride (pride)  
__If I have things  
__You need to borrow  
__(For) for no one can fill  
__Those of your needs  
__That you won't let show_

_So just call (call) on me brother (hey)  
__When you need a hand (when you need a hand)  
__We all need (need) somebody to lean on  
__(I just might have a problem)  
__I just might have a problem that you'll understand  
__We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me (hey)  
__When you're not strong (when you're not strong)  
__I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)  
__I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)  
__For it won't be long (o it won't be long)  
_'_Till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

Rachel smiled at them all, tears filling her eyes, as she got pulled up from her seat and into a group hug. She hugged her girls and thanked them profusely before moving on to Puck.

"You're really sweet, you know that?" she asked him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I know," he smirked, leaning down and kissing her on the lips. "I'm sorry I lied to you, but we all wanted to keep it as a surprise"

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry I doubted you"

"It doesn't matter. But, we all just wanted to let you know, that we've got your back"

Rachel smiled at him. "I love you"

"I love you too"

Rachel rested her back against Puck's chest and watched her friends. Joining glee club may have been social suicide, and she may now be a loser who gets a slushie thrown at them everyday. But she had ten amazing friends, and an amazing boyfriend who were going to stand by her side no matter what.

She couldn't ask for anything better.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_The end! Let me know what you think._


End file.
